Disney College for the Gifted
by Alk1101
Summary: Elsa Arendelle just wanted to get into a great college, graduate, and live her life. Is that so much to ask? She wasn't as open to social situations as her sister, Anna, but things change when she gets dragged into the communal life, where she meets Jack Overland Frost. She never wanted anything to do with boys. Now things are going to change. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really excited for this! So, here are the basics of the story, like who are her friends and all that Sugar Honey Ice Tea. (Do you know that thing?) SO, major shout-out to Jassandra/God loving BFF SydrianShippers! Its Mission 2 already, Bro!**

**Elsa - Main Character**

**Jack - Main Character (LATER!)**

**Agdar and Idun - The sister's parents (Those are their legit names!)**

**Mulan - Elsa's best friend**

**Anna - Elsa's sister (Duh!)**

**Esmeralda, Belle, Rapunzel, Megara - Elsa's other friends**

**Gaston, Hades, Pitch, Hans - Elsa's annoying admirers/disliked people**

**Sooo, lets get rreeeaddyyyy to rrrummbbllleeeeeee! :)**

* * *

'I do believe,' Mrs. Maleficent said, raising her chin slightly and folding her hands neatly together. There was a brief pause. This parent-teacher interview was extremely nerve-racking. Elsa squirmed in her small chair, hands knotting themselves together anxiously. She flicked her eyes from surface to surface, from the table she was seated at to her parents, who waited just as curious as Elsa for what her teacher was going to say. 'That Elsa has an extraordinary mind in all areas of learning, and should move to the highest possible college.' Elsa wanted to slump in her chair from relief, but remained poised. Instead, she took to picking at the lint of her aqua pencil skirt. Positive that all lint was gone, she brushed the fabric and looked up at her teacher, who had been watching her. Elsa wanted to blush deep red, but had never even blushed before. She didn't get herself into embarrassing situations. She cleared her throat, and opened her mouth. 'Which college is that, Mrs. Maleficent? I don't think I'm qualified enough to-' Her teacher held up a hand, and when someone as mysterious and scary as Maleficent does that, you have to zip the lip. 'Say the word 'feline' in as many languages as you can.'

'French is félin, German is katzen, Greek is ailouroeidí̱s, Icelandic is læða, Spanish is felino, Japanese is neko and Traditional Chinese is māo de.' Elsa had just followed her instincts, and it felt completely natural to know those things in a snap. She knew how hard it was to learn another language for some other graduated high school students, but it came to her as easy as dividing four digit numbers by decimals in a jiffy. Okay, she was a _little_ too smart. The corners of Maleficent's lips raised slightly, and she turned her head to Elsa's mother. 'She has fluently learnt seven languages, and I do not simplify it when I say she _will_ be going to a great, educational college.' Her parents and Maleficent discussed some more, and Elsa went back to gazing around the room. She was officialy going to leave the only place she had known for the last few years. Her first day in high school was hard enough, but _college_? Why couldn't she just curl up on her sofa and read a classical, ancient Latin book? She knew Mulan was going to some other place that offered her good karate lessons. She had come 1st in Nationals, so Elsa had reminded herself to stay on her friend's good side to not get her butt whipped. Rapunzel was off to a path of artworks and paintings, something Elsa had also taken a deep interest in, but had not chose to pursue it. Esmeralda had gotten herself wrapped up in music, and was quite skilled with dancing as well. Elsa hadn't gotten the juice on where she was packing her bags to. Belle was obviously going to become an author, and that was why she and Elsa got along so well - their love for nice books. Anna hadn't chosen yet, and didn't need to. She still had two full years of education before her, and Elsa was relieved she hadn't made up her mind yet.

'Elsa, pay attention.' Maleficent's voice was always cool and regal, but there was an edge of deadliness somewhere, though Elsa couldn't quiet put her finger on it. It was a silly thing to say, but she wasn't joking. 'Which college gives me the best...opportunity?' Elsa asked, and Maleficent's majestic eyes trained on her, before she answered with the most friendly tone Elsa had ever heard escape he lips. 'Why, the only college being worth called a college. I'm talking about the Disney College for the Gifted.'

* * *

**Someone please tell me that is not the most beautiful ending sentence you've even seen...from really far away. Chapter 2 to come soon! Keep your peepers peeled for more this semi-good Jelsa that will SOON DEVELOP, I PROMISE! AIR HIGH FIVES!**

**-Jason1101**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, Chapter 2! We're ready for the second round! NOTE: I was using the Maleficent from the 1995 Disney Sleeping Beauty, not the other Maleficent movie. So, yeah, just imagine what the one I used looks like. No crows or staffs, by the way. Or the horns, obviously! Shout out to SydrianShippers and other awesome people!**

* * *

Elsa's bag was over-loaded with everything and anything. Clothes, books, calculators, dictionaries - you name it, she had it. She sat at the family kitchen table, waiting for the kettle to boil. 'Elsa! Elsa, I need help with my bag! Please!' Sighing, Elsa got up from her chair and went out into the hallway to see Anna heaving a large, green stroller bag. 'Shouldn't you bring a suitcase, Anna?' Elsa leaned against the door frame, and Anna blew a piece of hair out of her face. 'No, no! They are way too small for me!' Elsa motioned her head towards the her bag. 'So is that.' Anna rolled her eyes, and finally stopped her under-sized cargo at the stairwell. 'Whatever. You didn't even help.' She giggled for no reason, like she always did, and brushed past Elsa into the kitchen. Elsa followed her, and squeezed on her light blue beanie, which complemented her blue plaid jacket, white shirt and navy blue tights. On her feet, she wore comfortable UGG boots. She stepped over to the kettle, which was beginning to bellow steam, and lay it down on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Anna swiped bread slices from the fridge and plunked them into the stainless steel toaster. 'Where are Mum and Dad?' Anna asked as she grabbed a plate and dropped her golden toast onto it. 'They went out to the college, and I'm driving there.' She paused, hand half way to grab a miso soup packet. '_Why_ are _you_ packing, Anna?' Anna glanced away, obviously smiling. 'School trip. We're going to Japan!' Elsa almost dropped the spoon she had in her hand. 'For how long?' Was all she could say. Anna moved her hands around, like she was groping for an idea. 'I don't know...2 weeks, I think?' Elsa poured the kettle water into the miso, and stirred it. She sat down at the table again. 'Well, I've been to Japan too, you know,' an idea struck her, 'I could teach yo-' 'No, no! Do _not_ teach me Japanese! I want to learn French! Can you teach me _that_?' Elsa nodded. 'Of course. Yeah, sure.' A burning smell met her nose. She glanced behind her sister. 'Anna, you let the toaster on.' Anna didn't really listen, and bit into her toast. 'So?' She asked, mouth full. 'A part of it is on fire.' Anna shrieked, leaping towards a towel and making an attempt to snuff out the small flames. When they settled down, Anna disposed of the towel and took a seat next to Elsa.

'So...are you going to actually socialize at college?' Elsa wanted to get off that subject, and so decided to re-plait her hair. 'Not really. You go to study and get a better education, not mingle and be stupid.' She curled the braid over her shoulder and sniffed. 'Well, what about a little party?' Elsa shook her head. 'Nuh uh.' Anna thought again. 'How about...boys?!' Elsa this time _did_ drop her spoon, which made a plop straight into her soup. 'Are you crazy, Anna?! Obviously, you are. I hate, hate, _hate_ boys! You know that! No way, ever in the never! _Gross_!' Anna held up her hands like she was defending herself. 'Geez, then. Stay a virgin for the rest of your life.' In her mind, Elsa was gagging. 'That is _exactly_ what I plan to do. I do not want this discussion to go on any further.' Anna burst out laughing as Elsa stood up and briskly walked away from her, washing up her cup. 'You're always so _formal_. Cut lose for once!' Elsa sighed, and picked up her bag. 'Anna, I have to go. Are you coming or not?' Anna made a great show of wondering whether to go or not. 'But I need to change!' She said. Elsa studied her wardrobe for a second. She wore a vintage, green shirt with white jeans, and she had neon lime sneakers on. '_Tut_. Anna, you're _fine_. _Let's go_.' As Elsa opened up the front door with the key, Anna grumbled. 'If I get taken outside with the Fashion Police for an emergency change of clothes, I'm blaming _you_, sis.'

The entire ride to the college was like being dragged to hell and back. Anna never got comfortable - lounging in the back seat, squirming her way in the front, snoozing on Elsa's shoulder. God forbid Anna ever _dare_ have the _idea_ of getting a driver's license. Finally, when she decided to preside in the front, feet up on the dashboard, Elsa turned left into the city. 'How long have we been in here?' Anna moaned, hand over her eyes. '45 minutes.' Elsa replied sharply. 'More like 45 years.' Anna said, thumbing through Elsa's CD collection. 'Seriously, Ray Charles?' Elsa smacked her hand away, and Anna giggled. 'You don't appreciate good music.' Anna made one of those '_ppffft_' noises. 'You call The Carpenters, The Beatles and The Beach Boys good music?' Elsa nodded, 100% serious. 'Of course I do.' Anna went back to hunting for a reasonable CD. 'What about some popular bands? Some that aren't, say, _deceased_?' Elsa made a right onto a smooth road out looking fields of boring cows and horses. 'Some of those people aren't dead.' Anna ignored her. 'Yeah, whatever. Do you have _any_ good CD's? Like, Good Charlotte or something?' Elsa smiled. 'I do.'

They spent the next half an hour singing along to the tunes, when a sign appeared on the highway. 'College!' Anna squealed. 'Turn her, Elsa!' Elsa swerved a sharp left, and Anna continued making ridiculous noises. 'You know, these aren't like the places from _22 Jump Street._' Anna made a mock gasp. 'How have you watched something as _un-elegant and feral_ 22 Jump Street? My, my, Elsa. You have lowered your standards young lady!' Elsa smiled, but didn't turn to her. 'I' m not as classy and reserved as you think, Anna.' Anna grinned at her. 'Oh, _really_? Not once have you - _whoa_!' Elsa turned her head to where Anna was staring, at dropped her mouth. The college was separated onto two sides - one majestic building to left, one majestic building to the right. But the _size_ of it! It went on for kilometers, where stables and horses grazed in paddocks. They stopped in a parking lot, and took in the whole scene. Elsa was wrong. It didn't look _exactly_ like 22 Jump Street, but pretty darn close. 'Cool!' Anna squealed, leaping out of the car and popping open the trunk. 'Anna! Wait!' Elsa got out and lowered her bag to the ground. 'You are not the one going to college, remember?' Anna sagged. 'Oh, yeah. Sorry.' Elsa sighed, and looked towards the other students. None of them seemed to be paying attention to her, which was good. 'Come on, let's go meet Mum and Dad.' Elsa said, grabbing Anna and pulling her towards the entry.

**Holy sweet barnacles I am SCREWED! I have a friend's birthday party tomorrow and I have NOTHING TO GIVE THEM! He didn't tell me what he wants and I'm going to look like a RUDE, SELF-CENTERED person in front of, wait for it, MY ENTIRE CAMPUS SECTOR! No, no! I'm so, so, SO DEAD! But, anyway, AIR HIGH FIVES!**

**-Jason1101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bro's! So, Disney College for the Gifted has been put up on some Frozen Community mojo, so like check it out if y'all know what I'm talking about! Right, where was I...*taps chin, trying to remember*...oh yes! Chapter 3! Well, it is done! Voila! And also I'm using, like, a few lines from Frozen when Anna meets Hans! Cause its SO CUTE, that's why!**

Elsa was right, actually - college was not like _22 Jump Stree_t. Only from the outside, which settled her into the mode of '_everything is alright!_'. As she glanced down the hall, she timidly took a step forward. Then another. She kept walking until she came to a door that was painted green, and she stared at the number on the wood, then looked down at her sheet. Room No. 361. She took a breath, and clenched her fists, which made the paper crumble under her worried hands. 'Just relax. It'll be over before you know it. College is just a step toward the world, and everything it has to offer.' She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard someone behind her. 'That,' said a slurred voice, 'was the most beautiful speech.' She turned slowly, coming face to face with a boy - no, he was more than that - a _man_. His red shirt didn't exactly serve any purpose with his biceps bulging underneath it, and Elsa figured this was what most college girls found 'attractive'. His black hair was tied back, and his butt chin jutted out like a planet had grown under his skin and decided to get botox for that extra-'_woah!'_. Elsa's eyes widened as he swaggered even closer to her, and she backed up so far she was pressed against her door. 'You know,' he went on, fluttering his hands through the air, 'wait...no...you don't know!' He giggled then, like he was in on a secret she didn't know about. 'You're new...right?' He asked, breath rancid with alcohol. Elsa didn't know _what_ to say. 'Alcohol is not allowed on college premises.' Her inner self smacked her forehead. That was the most stupidest thing to -

_No. It wasn't. Don't lower yourself to his standards. _

At this the boy grinned, reeling back slightly. 'You're...smart! I like that...' He was leaning in again, and Elsa pressed herself back and even further. She already hated this college. What was so educational about boys trying to...to...Elsa sighed mentally. _Just put up with it for a few years, and you'll be out_. Pffft. A few years. More like a few centuries. ' Gaston, get away from the poor girl!' A voice called from up the corridor, and 'Gaston' swiveled his head, and his face broke out in a grin. 'Why, Jack! I thought I'd never see you again!' Elsa sucked in her breath, and shut her eyes. _Was it another stupid guy? Or perhaps some nerd?_ That would be better. She cracked one eye open, and then another. Standing next to Gaston was a tall, lean boy. His white hair flopped over his forehead, and his twinkling blue eyes smiled at Elsa, as did his mouth. She found herself standing straighter. Eyeing the soccer ball in Jack's hand, Gaston crossed his arms. 'Whatever, Frost. See you later.' Confused of his sudden leave, Elsa arched an eyebrow, before quickly schooling her features when she turned to Jack. 'Sorry about him.' Jack said, glancing at the bulky Gaston moving off. 'I formally apologize for that accident, and every moment afterwards.' Elsa held up her hands like she was defending herself from him. 'No, no! It's okay! I mean, if he had found my sister Anna it would have been '_Yeesh_!', but lucky for you it was just...me.' She placed her hands together in front of her and smiled slightly. That was normal procedure, right? Be nice to the guys, they'll be nice to you. He obviously was educated to some point, and he was quite polite as well. Like, what college guy says '_formally_'? Definitely not enough. 'Just...you?' He asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Yeah.' She said, and then remembered the paper in her hand. Anna and her parents had already left - it was just her. 'The college, the room mate...I-I have to go!' She scrambled for her keys, lodging the metal into the lock and twisting vigorously. 'Oh, uh, okay. I'll see you later...sorry, what did you say your name was?' Elsa paused. He _was_ nice. 'Elsa,' her inner self smiled, 'Elsa Winters Arendelle.' Jack gave her a side-lopped smile, and started walking backwards. 'Jack Overland Frost. I'll see you soon, Elsa.' He turned and disappeared from sight. Glad for now peaceful hallway, Elsa managed to open up the door. She stepped inside, and smiled. It was like a holiday cabin. Bathrooms, computers and beds. She quickly chose the right side and began grabbing her boxes and unpacking all her junk. Obviously her other room mate hadn't come yet, as evidence of the crisp clean bed sheets and not any luggage to be seen. Elsa bit her lip. Who would her room mate _be_? Ugh, this is nerve-wrecking. She squeezed her temples, and continued working. About half-way during booting up her computer, her door opened again. Elsa exhaled, and spun her chair around. _This was it_. 'Hi!' The girl waved, and Elsa's jaw almost dropped. The girl smirked. 'Don't remember me, El?' Elsa's face broke out in an enormous grin. '_Mulan_?!'

**Gosh, that was quite the shortie! Anyway, Chap 3 & 4 should be released by the end of the week...if not, feel free to rant and rave and rage at me to your hearts content! Yours totally not truthfully, Rosalie. AIR HIGH FIVES!**

**-Jason1101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So, I was reading some of my old writing that I would never DARE publish, and it was from, like, Year 3! I got some major literacy award in Years 6, 7, 8 and 10, and I had to read that old dreaded writing to the assembly! It ends with a beast eating a boy...er, savage and horribly crippled for a 9 year old, anyone? Anyway...I'm loving my fanfic! And from some outsider help - HUGE thanks to KiPanda Cutie! And SydrianShippers!**

The cafeteria was alive and buzzing - unlike Elsa. She had spent the entire night up and at 'em - cleaning and tidying her side of the room, as well as Mulan's, who had been too busily engrossed in a material arts competition on her computer. She idly grabbed a piece of toast and put it back down again. Up and down, up and down. She was tired, and she needed to study. And it was only the first day. Mulan nudged her. 'Are you going to eat that bread?' Elsa shook her head, but even as Mulan asked she had shoved it in her mouth. Elsa then put her hand on her chin, looking clearly bored. 'You know,' Mulan said as she picked up her orange juice, 'there is a rainbow throughout every storm.' Elsa arched an eyebrow. 'Who ever said I was going through a storm?' Mulan rolled her eyes, like it was so obvious. 'You're obviously so pilled up about studying and all that math.' 'Yeah, I have to do that. I don't want to be here for the _rest of my life_.' 'Turn around.' Elsa crossed her arms. 'What?' she asked, and Mulan twisted her in the other direction. 'Who? What? Mulan, _what are you up to?!'_ Mulan put a finger on her lips and turned Elsa even more to the left. 'What are we looking at?' Elsa whispered, and she grinned. 'College life.' She said matter-of-factly, and then suddenly spun Elsa back around to the table. 'Yeah, I get it,' Elsa said as she stood up and disposed of her tray. Mulan followed. 'You party, you work, you party even more, and then BOOM! You suddenly have a really high diplomacy, congratulations!' Elsa continued on as she walked down the corridor. 'And what make me even more angry-' 'Uh...Elsa? Turn again.' Mulan pointed in front of her, but Elsa ignored her and kept talking with her head backwards to see Mulan. 'Is that they all just grin and laugh and they're all so stupid-' 'Elsa, _move_!' 'When it comes to academics! All they know how to do is - _ooff_!' Elsa reeled back and hit the floor, and jutted out her hand to balance her, which resulted in electric pain spiraling up her wrist. She hissed and turned to who had knocked her. 'Excuse _me_, but can you-' 'Oh God, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?' Jack leaned down and held out his hand. His eyes looked worried, but he had a reassuring smile on his face. 'I-I'm fine, thank you.' Elsa said as Mulan lifted her from behind, which made Jack's stretched palm out of the question. As she dusted herself off, Mulan put her hands on her hips and went up to Jack. 'You should watch yourself, buddy.' She seethed. 'You saw her coming, and what did you do? You kept-' 'Mulan! Stop!' Elsa said, and her friend went back a few steps after a few seconds. 'It was my fault, okay? I'm sorry about that, Jack, but I really need to get back to my dorm.' She grabbed Mulan's pale wrist and yanked her friend away. She waved at Jack before rounding a corner and slipping off.

* * *

'Get him! Roundhouse back kick! Come on! YES!' Mulan's shouts and cheers could be heard from where Elsa had stationed herself on her computer, studying Greek mythology. 'Mulan, please be quiet.' Elsa asked for the thousandth time. 'Whatever,' Mulan mumbled, then got off the couch and went over to Elsa. 'What are you gonna do?' Mulan asked, snatching a few of Elsa's berry yogurt drops from a red bowl. 'Studying.' She answered curtly, and Mulan rolled her eyes. 'No, this weekend.' Elsa shrugged, and typed lighting fast across her white keyboard. 'Study, eat, sleep, catch up with a few friends.' Mulan's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. 'I forgot to tell you some major news!' Elsa nodded, realizing it would be something like the weather changed or she had bought a new outfit. 'Rapunzel is here as well!' '_What_?!'

'And also Megara, and Esmeralda-'

'_Seriously_?!'

'And Belle.'

Elsa squeezed her fists together in excitement. 'Where are they?' she asked, and Mulan motioned her head to the doorway. 'Down the hall, but I brought them here so we can-' Elsa had already whipped open the door to see four fresh, friendly and familiar faces staring back at her. 'Reunite...' Mulan finished, and walked over to where everyone was rejoicing and laughing.

'I can't believe you're here!'

'I can't believe _you_ are here!'

'This is gonna be awesome!'

'I know!'

Rapunzel had cut her hair, and had died it brown. Belle was carrying a blue book by her side, and was smiling for once, and not having her head in the clouds. Esmeralda had teased her hair to go all big and wavy, and everyone started talking about old times and what they're planning at college. After it had gone quiet, Esmeralda broke the silence. 'I've brought...Just Dance 4. Anyone?' She shook the DVD case encouragingly. 'Yes!' Rapunzel squealed, plucking the plastic out of her tan hands. 'Yes! Yes! _Yes_!' She kept repeating as she slid it in Elsa's DVD player. 'Wait, Rapunzel-' Elsa began, but she had already selected her song and had began dancing. This wasn't meant to happen. Sighing, Elsa gave up and turned towards her computer, ready to boot it up. Maybe physics made more sense to her than socialist skills.

**Soooo, after some inspiration from fellow army comrade KiPanda Cutie, I have made a motto which can be viewed from the bottom of every chapter finisher or announcement. Shout-outs to KiPanda Cutie and SydrianShippers for being awesome internet friends! And reality ones too (SydrianShippers!) Alright, I'm done and off to camp!**

**Write out and roll out!**

**AIR HIGH FIVES!**

**~Jason1101~**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, Chapter 5, eh? I won't talk much - I WANT TO GET WRITING! YEAHHHH! :)**

'Mulan, pay attention!' Ms. Gothel scolded Mulan as she stared out the window. Snapping back to reality, she rapped her fingers on her desk. 'Huh? Yeah, okay. Science and stuff.' Mrs. Gothel sighed, and Elsa nudged her. 'Shh.' She whispered, and Mulan grinned. 'You chose this class,' the teacher said, 'out of your own benefit. So use it.' Elsa was already waiting for the answer when it appeared under Mulan's breath. 'Yeah, whatever.' The next hour proceeded just in the same fashion, and Elsa began to pity all the teachers that had to put up with her friend's attitude. When the bell did finally ring, Elsa found herself wandering outside to sit down on a bench that over-saw the field, where boys were playing soccer. Balls hitting shoes and shouts could be heard when Elsa slid out her book from her bag. As she began reading, she didn't notice the shadow over her until a voice spoke up. '_The Great Gatsby_? Didn't know you were into classics.' Jack Frost plopped down beside her, and Elsa didn't know what to say. 'It is...enjoyable.' She remarked, ready to turn back to a world she better understood then boys. 'What is your favorite quote?' Jack asked suddenly. Elsa opened her mouth to reply, and then quickly closed it. Was he educated? It seemed that way. Judging by the soccer ball in his hand and un-even breaths, he had been on the field moments ago. 'Uh,' she began, 'No amount of fire or freshness can challenge-' 'What a man will store up in his ghostly heart.' Jack finished it wit her, and Elsa found herself smiling. 'You've read this?' she asked. He shrugged. 'Only 100 times. Have you read The Physics on Human Life series?' Elsa nodded, and Jack made a face of utter astonishment. '_No_. There are over 35 books in that series. Have you really...?' He was too astounded to finish his sentences. Wow. Elsa tried to stop her voice from being strained. She had never been so close to a boy before, let alone have a conversation this long with one. 'I want to play a game.' Jack said suddenly. _Oh no, _Elsa thought, _nothing physical. I'm terrible at that. _'Who knows the most famous quotes.' Elsa let out a held-in breath. 'Yeah, okay. I think I can do that.' She took a breath, and recited her favorite.

'Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever.'

'Mahatma Gandhi.'

'Yes.'

'Okay, my turn!'

They continued their little game so much that Elsa found herself actually laughing at Jack's jokes sometimes. Being the type of person she was, Elsa was sucked into believing things quickly. She believed Jack could make a nice friend. 'So,' Jack said, kicking at the ground, 'I have one more.' Elsa arched an eyebrow. 'Oh?'

'If she is amazing, she will not be easy.' He said.

'If she is easy, she will not be amazing.' He was slightly closer to her.

'If she is worth it, you will not give up.' Elsa was starting to notice the distance between them.

'If you give up, you are not worthy.' Elsa wanted to scoot back, but she was too paralyzed with emotions. This was strange. Awkward. Weird.

'Truth is, everybody is going to hurt you.' Elsa, despite her screaming inner self, did not scoot back, even though his face was inches away.

'You just gotta find the one worth suffering for.' Elsa was under a spell. She leaned in slightly. 'Bob Marley.' She whispered. The gap was closing, closing-

'Awkward, much?' The voice startled Elsa so much, she jumped. Shattering the trance she was under, Elsa stood up quickly, as did Jack. 'I-I have to go.' She began. 'I'll see you tomorrow. Or something. Yeah. Okay. Um, bye.' She turned to see Mulan and Rapunzel staring at her with a spill-it-right-now face. 'You,' Rapunzel drawled, 'have _sooooo_ much to explain to us.'

**Short one, but I like it! Anyway, have to scoot off! See ya!**

**Write out and roll out!**

**~Jason1101~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I need to get writing! Awesomeness presented to KiPanda Cutie and SydrianShippers! This is going to be short, but, eh? **

Elsa avoided Jack at all costs now. She didn't like boys. At all. What made him any different from that drunken Gaston? She had been busy speaking to Anna on the computer through Web Cam when the college dorm phone rang. Anna wiggled her eyebrows across the screen. 'Ooh. Boyfriend?' She asked, and Elsa felt like blushing. 'No.' She said quickly, grabbing the phone. It had been three weeks since she had arrived, at a week since Anna came back from Japan. 'Hello?'

'Hello? Is this Elsa?' She literally jumped in her seat.

'_Jack_?'

'Ooh! BOYFRIEND!' Anna yelled, giggling insanely when Elsa gave a _zip the lip_ motion.

'What?' She asked.

'I just...called. About something.'

'Uh huh.'

'Can you speak French?'

'YES SHE CAN!'

'_Zip it_, Anna! Sorry, yes I can.'

'Who was that?'

'...my sister.'

'HI BOYFRIEND!'

'_Anna_!'

Jack laughed from the other end, and Elsa dragged a hand across her face. Anna was sprawled across her green bed sheets, literally peeing herself with laughter.

'Sorry, what would you like to translate?'

'Dans chaque tempête il ya un arc en ciel, à moins, bien sûr, que la tempête tue tout le monde. Alors où est le ciel?'

'...where did you find that?'

'On the bathroom wall.'

'Gross.'

'What does it mean?'

'Through every storm there is a rainbow, unless, of course, the storm kills all of the world. Then where is the rainbow?'

'...morbid.'

'And you're telling me?'

'_BOYFRIEND!_ ELSA IS _SINGLE_! TAKE HER OUT!'

'_ANNA_! Shut _UP_!'

'Want me to do that?'

'What?!'

'Take you out?'

'No.' A little too quickly.

'Oh.'

'_YES!_'

'_ANNA_! What I mean is, maybe later. Sorry Jack, I have to go.'

'Bye!' She hung up, and shook her fist and her grinning sister. '_Never_,' she said, 'do that again.' But she too, was smiling.

**Alright, that's it for now! See ya soon! I'm off camping y'all!**

**Write out and roll out!**

**~Jason1101~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo, I'm following up on that other chapter, so voila! Awesome sauce to KiPanda Cutie and SydrianShippers! :)**

Phone calls like the previous one happened throughout a long period of two weeks, and Elsa grew eager to hear the buzz of electricity when she picked up the phone. On Friday, while all her friends had gathered in her room, a ringing went off. 'I'll get it!' Belle cried out, before Elsa could protest from where she was stationed on the couch. Oh no. This could be bad.

'Hello, 911, what is your emergency?' Mulan and Rapunzel smirked, while Megara and Esmeralda snickered. 'An urgent call to Elsa Arendelle?' She turned to me, giving a wicked grin. Mulan suddenly piped up. 'IT'S JACK FROST!' She yelled, and Rapunzel burst into a fit of giggles. 'No, it _isn't_!' Elsa smacked her arm, then grabbed the phone from Belle's hand. 'Hello?' She asked.

'Hey.'

'Bad timing.'

'I realized when I heard 911.' Elsa smiled, but turned her face neutral when she saw Mulan mouthing, '_Love for Frost_!'. She cleared her throat, and tried to sound casual. 'What are you doing?' She asked, trying to sound casual. 'It's more like,_ where am I_. Ask that.' Elsa flicked her eyes to each of her friends, who all had their hands over their mouths and shaking shoulders. 'Uh...where are you?' She asked, glancing towards her computer.

'Outside your dorm.'

'What?!' She bounded from the couch, ignoring Megara, who said, 'Someone's excited.' Peering through her curtain, she saw Jack leaning against the door opposite to hers, a phone to his ear. He grinned at her and waved. Squeaking, she leapt back, letting the curtain fall. 'What are you doing?' she hissed, walking quickly up and down near her door - to open it or to not open it, that is the question. 'What's going on?' Rapunzel grinned, leaning in towards her. 'Oh, I need to go to the restroom. Hold on.' Quickly, she spun the knob before any of them could ask questions, and bolted into the hallway, slamming the door behind her. She had been going so fast, she almost bumped into Jack, if it hadn't been for his arms that came up to rest on her shoulders. 'Whoa!' he said, as she yanked away, 'careful, Speedy.' Brushing off any of his invisible touch left on her shoulders, Elsa asked, 'why are you here?' Jack grinned even wider. 'To say hello.'

'Well, hello. Goodbye.' She went to turn.

'Wait a second.'

'What?'

'Are you wearing..._make-up_?' Elsa had the urge to blush. Esmeralda had insisted on eyeliner and mascara, because it was Friday, (_awesome_ reason, not.) and when Elsa had refused, they had pinned her down while she squirmed and laughed. She hid her face with her hands, which were bunched up on the inside of her blue jumper. 'It's terrible, I know.' Jack raised his fingers and took her hands down slowly. 'No, it's great. You should wear it more.' Elsa shook her head, taking her hands from his and knotting them together. 'No way. They cause pimples and break-outs on your skin.' Jack nodded, and glanced down the perfect, white hallway. 'You said, and I quote, 'later'.'

'What?'

'First time on the phone. When I said I was going to take you out.'

'Yes, I don't mean right now.'

'I know that. That would be really rushing it.'

'You think so? Look at Gaston - he started hitting on me on the first day, he probably expected me to ask to marry him by that Wednesday.'

Jack laughed, actually threw his head back and laughed. 'You are secretly funny, you know.' He pointed at her with a smirk.

'Say it then.' She said, hands on hips. Jack arched an eyebrow in mock confusion.

'Say what?'

'_Say it_.'

In one of the phone calls, Jack had called Elsa a stick in the mud. Now he had to re-phrase it.

'Fine. You aren't a stick _deep_ in the mud.'

Elsa giggled, and blinked at him. 'Thank you.' She stared at him for all of three seconds when a banging on a window startled her. Turning around, she saw five beaming and triumphant faces staring back at her. 'BOYFRIEND! ELSA IS SINGLE!' She heard muffled shouts through the glass, and actually, for the first time in her life, Elsa _blushed_. 'OH MY GOD! SHE DID IT! SHE BLUSHED! VICTORY!' That had to be Mulan. Jack spun her around, and let out a bark of laughter when he saw the red seeping into her face. 'Did I just hear them call me 'boyfriend?" He asked, and Elsa flushed once more. He noticed and laughed again. 'That is the name for you, apparently.' She responded, shutting out all the yells from her friends.

'BOYFRIEND! KISS HER!'

'YEAH! SMOOCHY SMOOCHY!'

'MWAH!'

'OH LA LAAAA!'

Rolling her eyes, Elsa looked from Jack to the ground. 'I think I better go before they smash open the window and press our faces together.' Elsa smiled at him, showing teeth. 'Okay.' She said, waving her goodbyes before turning to open the door. Once she was safely inside, Mulan tackled her onto her bed. 'Wha - hey! _GET OFF!_' She giggled as Mulan stood up, crossing her arms and matching the stances of everyone else. 'We have found the guy for _you_, Elsa Winters Arendelle.' Belle said.

**HAHAHHA! I think that was my fav chapter yet! Alright, I need to shut my computer down, so see ya!**

**Write out and roll out!**

**~Jason1101~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wooooo-hoooo! I'm back in black, baby! Damn! When, I went camping, there was no reception for my laptop... -.- It figures because we were in the bush (duh)... Anyway, lets start!**

'I said no, Anna. Now shoo!' Elsa said as Anna giggled from the other end of the Web Cam. 'Why do you want me to go, Elsa?' Anna waved her hand in front of the camera, and Elsa ignored her, chewing on her protein bar. 'Go away. Geez, can I have some peace?'

'We spoke _yesterday_!'

'Exactly why I want peace _today_!'

'...It's about Jack, isn't it?'

'No. Why?'

'Just because.'

'Uh huh.'

'_Elsa!_ Are you-'

'Have to go, BYE!' She pressed the red End button before Anna could finish her sentence. No, it wasn't about Jack. No, she was not dating Jack. Yes, she liked Jack. But not in _that_ way. Nuh uh. Mulan was busy snoozing on her bed, so Elsa was 100% bored. Rapunzel had gone out shopping with Esmeralda for room furniture, while Megara and Belle had gone to the local book store. And Elsa was stuck here. She was expecting a call from Jack, yes. She didn't _exactly_ look forward to it, because last night was _embarrassing_. But when the phone rang, she practically zoomed across the room and picked up the gadget.

'Hello?'

'Who is this?'

'...Elsa.'

'Oh! You're a freshman, right?' It was a male voice. Elsa twirled the cord from the phone around her finger nervously.

'Yes, I am.'

'Well, sorry to bother, but have you seen Mulan?' Elsa paused.

'_Shang_?' Elsa glanced at Mulan sprawled across her bed, chest rising and falling, mouth open. Shang laughed nervously. Mulan had a crush on Shang, and it must have been the other way too. Oh God, she was useless in these situations. If you want love advice, talk to Megara. If you want boring talks on photosynthesis, go to Elsa. You get the picture.

'Yeah...um...can I speak to her?'

'Uh, she's aslee - no, sure, you can talk to her.' Creeping over to her friend, Elsa nudged her shoulder. Her response was probably the loudest snore in history. Elsa sighed, drawing her eyebrows together. This had was the problem every time they had sleepovers or late night studies. She transformed into a log the next day.

'Elsa? Uh, you there?'

'Yes! Yeah, I am. Just...hold on!' Placing the phone on her white desk, Elsa took a running leap at Mulan's bed and jumped on. Which was dumb, really, because Elsa sucked at sports. Her toe caught on the bed frame, and she tumbled straight into Mulan.

'MULAN! WAKE _UP_!'

'_Aggh_! What the f - ELSA! _GET OFF_!' Scrambling towards her own bed, Elsa motioned towards the phone. 'Shang is on the line.' Mulan flushed, mouth hanging open slightly. '_What?_' Elsa crossed her legs, looking down slightly. That little stunt to wake her up had worked when they were kids, but now it just pissed Mulan off. 'Talk to him before he hangs up.' Mulan hurried towards the phone and placed it to her ear. 'Hello?' She was obviously trying to sound casual, and _not_ like she had just woken up and had been kneed in the gut. Not wanting to eavesdrop, Elsa motioned towards the door, and Mulan slipped out with a smile on her face.

Now she was utterly alone. Jack couldn't call her now. Spinning around on her chair, she booted up her computer. Clicking into Web Cam, she went through college kids who were alone.

_Gaston is online_

_Hades is online_

_Hans is offline_

_Jack is online_

_Jimmy . C is offline_

There he was! Biting her lip, Elsa rapped her fingers on the wood. Should she call him? Ripping open a protein oat and strawberry bar to calm herself, Elsa clicked on Jack. Or so she thought. Her hand was shaking so much, when she had pressed down, the mouse had zoomed up.

_Now calling Gaston from Dorm 754..._

'No!' She shouted, trying to cancel it. But it didn't work. Shoving her knees up to her chest, Elsa hid her red face in her legs when the screen opened up.

'Who is this?'

No reply.

'Is it perhaps a young woman who has become flattered by _Gaston?_'

Ugh, third person people. He had the word 'Narcissist' branded on his forehead. 'Hey, Jack, who is this?' Elsa's heart bolted into her throat. _Oh_. Jack was his dorm mate. She remembered once, _now _(bad timing!), when he told her he lived with Satan. Now she got it. Haha. Another face appeared on the screen, and Elsa looked up from her knees to meet eyes the same as hers.

'Who is..._Elsa_?! _Why_ are _you_ calling _Gaston_?!' Oh, crud. He thought she _liked_ Gaston. Snapping her feet to the ground, Elsa's words tumbled out of her. 'I-I was going to call you and I accidentally pressed Gaston andthenheansweredandItriedtohide.' She had began rushing her words so much, they strung themselves together to make an impossibly long word. But Jack understood her gibberish language, and nodded. 'Why were you going to call _me_?'

'...I was bored.'

'Where is Mulan?'

'Talking with someone.'

'Oh.'

'You know what I mean?'

'I'm starting to.' This was too awkward. She disposed of her bat wrapper and crossed her arms to conceal her shaking hands. 'If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. I wasn't going to call you, like, I mean I was, but...' She was flustered, and her words proved it. Letting out a sigh of frustration, she heard Jack laugh at her. 'Can I end this?' And Jack nodded, smiling. 'Yeah, sure. You can go die from humiliation in a hole.'

'I hate you _so_ much right now.'

'I know.'

They both smiled at each other before Elsa clicked off. Sinking down into her seat, Mulan came back a few minutes later. She had a spring in her step as she entered. 'What happened to you?' Elsa asked, a hand over her ears. 'Oh, you know. Lovely college. Nice, white walls.' Elsa knew something was up. Spinning around, she leaned towards her. '_What did you do_?' Mulan grinned. '_I_ didn't do _anything_. But Shang _did_.' Elsa thought about whatever he did. 'I don't get it.'

'_Oh my God_, Elsa. Get with it! _He asked me out_!'

'..._Oh_.'

'Soooo...do _you_ have a date?'

'Yeah.'

'_Really_?! With _who_?'

'My studies.'

'...'

**Alright, thats it for now! Laters friends!**

**Write out and roll out!**

**~Jason1101~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey dudes! Alright, I've got some positive feed back so I'm ready to rummmblleee! And also, a new chapter of Frozen Divergence WILL be published by the end of the week, I promise! Now, who's hungry for fanfic? *stomach grumbles***

'I feel so sorry for you.' Mulan lathered mock sympathy all over Elsa after her recount on Gaston and the Web Cam. 'Meeting that poor, dreadful Gaston. God knows what he does to his fifty girlfriends.' Elsa shifted her bag as she walked down the hallway, and smiled at Mulan. 'Yeah, probably lines them up and dumps them one by one.' They continued into their separate classrooms, and Elsa placed her bag down and started her lesson. Checking the time, she waited nervously for the test results to come back. This was the highest math group there was. If she didn't get a good grade...she wouldn't know what to do. 'Elsa Arendelle.' Mr. Facilier placed the white sheet down on her desk before moving onto the person behind her. Shutting her eyes, she held up the page. Cracking open an eyelid, Elsa saw a big scrawled 100 grinning up at her.

* * *

'You got 100?!'

'Yes!'

'From Mr. Facilier?!'

'Oh God, _yes_, Jack! Why are you so surprised?'

'Because he hates _everyone_, thats why! And you get _100 in the top class_?!'

'It's unheard of!' She mocked.

'Indeed!'

The continued on, joking around, until Jack brought up what Elsa had been dreading.

'You promised I could take you out.'

'Not a date.'

'Yes.'

'It is a non-date date.'

'Exactly.'

'...to where?'

She could have easily have sketched his grin like he was there.

'Ice skating.' Her stomach lurched.

'Oh, _no way_!'

'Oh, _yes way_!'

'Jack, you have seen the way I suck at sports! I couldn't even kick the soccer ball in the goal!'

'I like to think you sucked immensely.'

'Yes, well, I like to think that in some logic I am awesome at sports.'

Elsa heard the immature whine in his voice. 'Come _on_, Elsa! I want to take you out!'

'I want a million dollars, but I'm not getting that, am I? For various reasons.'

'Why are reasons why you _won't_ let me?'

'1 - because I have no social skills.'

'Partly why I _have_ to take you.'

'2 - I've never ice skated.'

'_Another_ reason.'

'3...I don't wanna.'

'_Yes_ you _do_.'

'_No_, I _don't_.'

'I'm taking you.

'_No_.'

'_Yes_.'

'_No_.'

'I'm hanging up. See you on Friday, Elsa. Hope you can skate.

'Wait, _Jack_! No! -'

She heard the buzz of the electricity cut out, and slid down in her chair. No way. _How could this have happened?_ Slowly, a half-smile curved up on her lips. This was going to be a disaster.

**Yep, all right, we are done, done, done, done, done, done, we are done! Does anyone know that song?! By the Madden Brothers...please tell me I'm NOT alone! That song is stuck in my head... -.-**

**Write out and roll out!**

**~Jason1101~**


	10. Chapter 10

**LET'S GET READY! NO NEED TO SPEAK, BUT NEED TO WRITE! Also, to the Frenchies out there who sent me those reviews:**

**Hé les gars! J'ai donc reçu votre mojo, et honnêtement, je recevoir vos commentaires et tout - et tout le monde qui m'a envoyé un aussi! Je reviens en noir bientôt! **  
**Écrivez et déployer! **  
**~ ~ Jason 1101**

**Try and figure that out if you want, but I'm off!**

'_Can_ you skate?' Mulan asked as Elsa paced her room, hands clenched together. She shook her head, and continued in her rhythm, keeping her eyes on the floor. She had come up with the not-so-mastermind plan to just lock herself in her room and wait out the Friday. But what if he came on Saturday? And Sunday? She'd just have to survive on protein bars and smoothies. 'I'm not going.' Elsa kept repeating, and Mulan would always answer, 'Ooh, _yes_ you _are_.' Elsa stopped walking, and went over to her computer. 'Don't tell me you're going to the internet for the answers to boys.' Elsa paused, as that was exactly what she had been doing.

'...no.'

'_Liar_.'

'I _wasn't_!'

'I can tell when you're lying.'

Elsa went silent, and then Mulan just _had_ to perk up again. 'You like Jack, don't you?' Elsa flicked her eyes towards the screen, and typed in words on the keyboard. 'No, I do not.' Mulan smirked, and crossed her arms.

'You soooo do.'

'I soooo _don't_.'

'I can tell-'

'When I'm lying, I know,_ I know_!'

'You like him.'

'_No_!'

'You're doing that thing where you look away and speak to the floor. That's your nervous twitch.'

'Oh, yeah?' Elsa was getting quite heated over this, which was quite common. When she was lying about something, she was quick to defend herself. 'If we're talking about nervous twitches, what about _you_, Mulan?'

'I don't have one.'

'Yes.'

'Don't think so, El.'

'You _always_ shout when you're nervous. And twist your hair.'

Mulan opened her mouth, then shut it again. Elsa's mouth tugged up into a grin.

'_Busted_.' Elsa spun around, victorious, and typed into the search engine:

_How to deal with persistent boys_

**_DONE FOR NOW MY PETS! _BACK SOON!**

**Write out and roll out!**

**AIR HIGH FIVES!**

**~Jason1101~**


	11. Chapter 11

**ALRIGHT! IVE GOT IT ALLLLLL PLANNED OUT SO LETS GO, AMIGO! :)**

Elsa's grades didn't waver from their high peak, much to Mulan's dismay. 'I just want to see the day,' Mulan had told her, 'when the great Elsa Arendelle fails a test.' Elsa smiled at her, and took out her textbook to start their English lesson. 'Oh, yeah?' Elsa said, 'well, _I_ want to see the day you get above a B.'

'Math lover.'

'School hater.'

'Brain geek.'

'Boy teaser.'

'Okay, that wasn't _exactly_ offensive, but I'm going to stop before you start reciting The Periodic Table of Elements.' Elsa grinned at her. 'I can, you know.' Mulan shook her head, eyes wide. 'No way, in hell. God, Elsa, I'd be asleep before helium.' Elsa then mocked her, clapping and wiping her eyes. 'Bravo! _Bravo_! She learnt the word helium! I'm just _so_ proud of you!' Mulan crossed her arms and tapped her pencil on her elbow. 'Shut up before you attract the geeks. _Look_ at them. Already drooling over your smart-ness and stuff.' Elsa giggled, and then turned to the front of the class to begin the lesson.

* * *

Elsa had her plate full of non-school things to do. She would have preferred school things, but thanks to Rapunzel she was stuck with non-school things. Non-school things included listening to their pointless dramas (which she didn't mind), having to suffer through all their_ Just Dance 4_ routines, which just looked like a bunch of arms and legs having a seizure. And her list went on so long, it was pointless to continue. It was, in fact, Friday in the afternoon, so she was expecting Mulan to come home soon for Mission Lock-down. Elsa had been expecting Mulan to just burst in the door, but then someone knocked. 'You know,' said Elsa as she began to un-latch the door, 'you can just use your-'

'Hey, Elsa.'

Jack was standing in her doorway, still with his sports uniform on and a soccer ball wedged between his right arm. 'Jack. No. No, no, _no_. No date. Please.' He then smiled, and clicked his tongue. He was teasing her, playing with her. 'I'm starting to think you don't want me around.' Elsa huffed and crossed her arms. 'I _never_ wanted you around.' She regretted it the second the words escaped her lips. That just made his grin wider. 'Well, that explains the locked door.'

'I guess it does.'

'And the avoiding phone calls.'

'That too.'

'Not to mention avoiding me in public.'

'...yes.'

'And also-'

'_Yes_! Okay, _I get it_! I avoid you!'

Then Jack set his mouth neutrally, and he had a troubled expression across his face. His sweat smell had started to peel off him and invade Elsa's nostrils, which made her want to slam the door in his face. 'Why, though?' Elsa sighed, leaning against the door frame. 'Do we have to have this discussion now?'

'No.'

'Good. Bye.'

'I mean, yes! Like, you don't have to tell me. But I want you to.'

Elsa sighed. 'I'm not going to. There is a reason, but it doesn't really make sense.'

'...Elsa...' He seemed frustrated. Who wouldn't be?

'I just don't like meeting new people, Jack!'

'You met me.'

'But that was different!'

'How?'

'You saved me from losing my dignity!'

It wasn't meant to be a joke, but Jack must have thought it was one of the most funniest thing she had ever said, as evidence of his hyena laughing. Literally. He laughed like a hyena. 'Oh, my God. Elsa, Gaston isn't like that?'

'You think so?'

'...actually, yes, he is.'

'Exactly.'

It was awfully quiet for a second, and then Elsa cleared her throat and glanced into her room. 'Jack, I need to go.'

'Do what?'

'Study.'

'I knew that,' he smiled ,'study what?'

'Swedish.'

'Haha. Zur Hölle mit dieser.' (**To hell with this**.)

Elsa grinned and crossed her arms. 'Sie sprechen Deutsch?' (**You speak German?**)

'I take the class, if thats what you mean.'

Elsa nodded, and then began to grab for the door knob. Jack sighed, and turned his head slightly to see Mulan had shown up beside him. 'Sorry, lover boy, shows over.' She said, grabbing Elsa's wrist and dragging her in behind her. 'Mission Lockdown in progress?' Elsa asked, and Mulan nodded.

'Lockdown?' Jack arched an eyebrow. 'I'll tell you soon.' Elsa waved her arm at him, and began to shut the door. 'Bye, Jack.'

'Bye, Elsa.'

**DONE, AMIGO! DONE DONE! AND TO MY BEST FRIEND YALDA WHO WOULD BE READING THIS HELLO! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, come on, everybody lets go, come on lets get to it...**

**I KNOW THAT WE CAN DO IT!**

**Where are we going? *clap clap clap* Fandom!**

**Oh God, that was funny... XD**

* * *

Nothing really came as a surprise to Elsa anymore. Not since Anna had come home in Grade 7, drenched it would seemed to be lake water. Allegedly, she had tried to catch a stray dog so they could take him in. 'I already have a name,' she had announced, despite her mothers glaring, 'I wanna name him Nookie.' But nothing could surprise her more then when one Wednesday night lazily rolled by. Everyone, including her kind-of-friend-of-friends pal Jasmine, came over to just lounge around, gossip and what not. They laughed and joked, as usual. Elsa watched from her book, sometimes making eye-contact with Belle who was buried in a _Harry Potter_ book. But surprises have a way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it - hence their such clever name. 'I'm dating someone.' Rapunzel giggled, and Megara pushed her shoulder. 'No. Way.'

'Yes way.' She giggled again. She couldn't say anything straight. _Just giggle_, was probably her motto. But this wasn't the shock to Elsa, who was used to this type of thing. Hence what happened about 4 years ago.

_'I'm dating someone.' Rapunzel practically yelled at her from her phone. Elsa jumped and placed a hand over the speaker to muffle her excited chatter. 'Oh, really?' She arched an eyebrow, setting down a fork she had been using to poke her lunch. 'Well, I give it 2 weeks.'_

_'Until what?'_

_'...'_

_'Elsa? Oh God, just be happy for me! Okay?!'_

_'I am! But, I give him 2 weeks to realize what a loony you are.' Of course, Rapunzel did her signature move - shrug it off and burst out laughing. 'Oh, Elsa.' She could imagine the way Rapunzel flicked her hand at the word 'Elsa'. 'He's different.' And then the phone had clicked off._

And, after that, she had come to Esmeralda's birthday party all teary-eyed and crying over whoever that dude had been. Time flies when you're having fun. '_Oooh_. Do tell.' Jasmine said, tucking her feet under her. 'Wait, tell me something.' Mulan held up her hand, wiping a strand of flyaway hair with her other fingers. 'What does he look like?' Rapunzel pondered that question for about a second. 'Like, an albino.' Then, as if they were zombies, they all said at the same time:

'Jack Frost.'

Elsa snapped her head up suddenly, shutting the thick book with a _snap_ so loud all eyes swiveled to her. 'Jack...Overland...Frost?' She repeated, and then Rapunzel looked like she had committed a terrible crime and was pleading guilty in front of everyone. 'Oh, Elsa, you like him? I'm sorry, I am, I didn't-' Elsa took a breath and held up her palm to silence her. 'No. _No_. Do _not_ apologize. It just...shocked me. Sorry. Carry on.' She pretended like she didn't care as the conversation continued on - but then excused herself to dash to the toilet. As soon as the door slammed shut - she pulled out her phone and dialed Jack. She grew annoyed at the fact he was on speed-dial, but only had a few seconds to rage over it before he answered. 'Hello-hello.' He said, and Elsa leaned back against the wall. 'You're dating Rapunzel?'

'...yes.'

'My friend Rapunzel?'

'Correct.'

'So on her birth certificate, it says 'Rapunzel Fitzherbert'?'

'I believe so.'

'...okay.'

'Are you okay, Elsa?'

'Yes. No. Yes and no. Yes because I don't care, really. No because you didn't tell me before.' Big lie. _'You sooooo care.'_ She could imagine the way Mulan would say it.

'Oh.'

'Uh huh.'

Elsa shut her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose to stop some tears that were starting to sting her eyes. 'I need to go.' She said.

'I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Maybe.'

'Elsa-'

'I need to go.'

_Click_.

* * *

**AHMERGERD! AWESOME! IM SO HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH IT MIGHT BE CRAP BUT STILL I LIKED IT ALOT MY FAV YET! :)\**

**Write out and roll out!**

**AIR HIGH FIVES!**

**~Jason1101~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I WAS FORMERLY KNOWN AS 'JASON1101'. NOW I AM ALK1101. PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND SO YOU DON'T GET LOST AND COCK YOUR HEAD TO THE SIDE LIKE A CONFUSED PUPPY.**

**So, as some pleas have come from some of my fans, I have posted straight away. I know that feel, when you're DYING to find out what happens next! :)**

* * *

Elsa didn't avoid Jack - they were still friends - but there was tension. He started calling less and less, saying that he was going somewhere. No surprise that it might be out on a date with Elsa's best friend. When they did meet in person - it was for about 5 minutes - before Elsa almost burst out her feels, so she had to slip away and make a run for the library or wherever she had been going. It just happened to be that Jack had the same Writing class as her, and eventually they ended up sitting next to each other. _Where's Mulan when you need her?_ Elsa thought, taking out her phone to get distracted. She tapped in Mulan's contacts.

_Mulan-ish comments needed!_ She pressed send.

_Jack?_

_Yes._

_Be there soon._

Elsa tucked away the phone, and crossed her arms, purposely not looking at Jack. He was too busy tapping his fingers on the table, anyway. Maybe he was thinking what she was - c_rapcrapcrapwhatdoIdocrapcrapcrap. _'So,' Elsa said dumbly, 'I didn't know you were a writer.' Jack's lips tugged into a small smile. _He probably does that all the time with Rapunzel_, though Elsa. She missed his grins. It was a friendly thing - she didn't _yearn_ for them. God, no. Suddenly, an idea struck her. She immediately texted Mulan.

_Liiigghttt Buuuuulb! :)_

_Awesomesauce! Tell me before I die from excitement!_

The message she sent was long - and when she had finished it and pressed _send_, she went into Mulan's contact setting and changed her name to _Simon_. Elsa waited casually, even though her heart was practically leaping in her chest. She wasn't _scared _of boys. She was just _creeped out_. There is a difference. Slightly. A ping sounded from her phone.

**Simon**

_Heya El!_

Elsa bit her tongue, and started typing away on the keyboard.

_Waiting for writing class to start. The wait is horrible -.-_

She felt Jack leaning over to talk to her, and then his eyes swiveled to the new message that popped up.

_Uggh :( I know that feel! Afterwards, I'll pick U up?_

'Whose that?' Jack asked, out of curiosity. 'Oh,' Elsa said, shrugging like it was no big deal, 'just a friend.'

'_Boy_friend?'

'A boy who is a friend. Like, _a best friend_.'

'Whats his name?'

'Simon.'

'Okay.' Jack went back to tapping the desk, but she could tell he wasn't a very happy person right now. Her inner self smiled wickedly as Elsa placed the phone right in the middle of the desk, and text after text beamed up.

_What time do you finish?_

_4:30_

_Ill be there at 4_

_Why so early?_

_Its a surprise ;)_

She stole a glance at Jack, who had his jaw clenched (to Elsa's annoyance, he had one heck of a jawline) and was shifting his weight repeatedly from side to side. Elsa reached for the phone, then instantly, a massive wave of whatever-feeling-she-had-at-the-moment, washed over her. She felt guilty even before she pressed _send_.

_Game over. This is horrible and mean. I feel horrible and mean :(_

_Whatevs, Grandma E._

Just like Elsa had expected, a sharp knock could be heard at exactly 4:02. 'Who's that?' Jack asked, without glancing up from his iPad, where he was busy reciting The Periodic Table of Elements. 'Just a friend.' Elsa said, and tucked her bag into her shoulder before stepping out of the classroom.

* * *

Elsa had decided to call Jack - she had had her finger hovering over the speed-dial number, and soon she was so guilty she didn't hesitate to press the keyboard. As the phone rang, she made a small speech in her head. _I'm sorry. I am. Sorry. Sorry am I. I am sorry. Am I sorry? Sorry I am. _

'Hello?' A female voice. Elsa's heart plummeted into her shoes. '_Rapunzel_?'

'_Elsa_?'

'_What_ are _you_ doing in _Jack's room_?'

'_What_ are _you_ doing _calling Jack_?'

'I need to speak to him.'

'He isn't here yet.' The sound of a door opening somewhere was muffled out as she heard low voices, then the phone was obviously handed over to someone with an extremely familiar voice.

'Elsa?' She pinched the bridge of her nose, even though the real pain was down in her stomach. Or heart. Whatever.

'Hey, Jack.'

'Aren't you out with..._Saxon_?'

'No, I'm not. And its _Simon_.'

'Oh. Where are you?'

'On Earth.'

'You don't say.'

She crossed her legs on the couch, and rested her neck on the cool leather to stop her nerves sweating out - she didn't want to make a pool in the middle of winter, because people would be tripping all over the frozen ice. 'Listen, Jack, I'm sorry about...'

Elsa stopped. What _was_ she sorry about? Besides the undercover-totally-not-real-Simon? Nothing. She was sweating out her own intestines over _nothing_.

'Elsa?' She took a deep breath.

'That Simon thing was a fake, you know.' She didn't give him time to respond, instead she just poured out the truth. 'And, _yes_, I _am_ jealous you're dating my friend. I'm jealous because _I like you_ and it just came as a surprise to me and I made Simon up for...for some _effect_ from you to show that you were jealous of _him_. I don't know why I did it. Well, I do. I like you, Jack. I wouldn't say love, because I don't believe in _falling in love_. But I like you. I know that.' Her face must have been red as a beet. She had just spoken up, for once in her life. Anna would be proud. She heard Jack inhale deeply on the other hand.

'_Wow_. I, uh..._wow_. Listen, Elsa, about Rapunzel-'

'I _get it_, I know. You don't like me, I'm cool with that.' It took a second for Elsa to register why she felt something warm on her thigh. She had started crying out of pure nerves and how Jack still brought up Rapunzel after all she said. She took a sobbing breath, and Jack must have heard it, because he started speaking softer.

'Elsa, I-'

'_I know, Jack_!' She didn't try to hide the fact she was crying now, she let her voice ring out - all cracked and broken. She reacted a lot like this. Anna had always been there. Now it was Mulan's turn, and she was right next to her, an arm around her neck as Elsa leaned her head on her shoulder. '_Listen_, I can still be friends with you. I will. But I _want_ to go _now_. I _need_ to go. And when I've calmed down from my little girly tantrum about just some _dude_ - then you can call me.' Elsa didn't hesitate to shove the phone in Mulan's hands, and then curling up in a ball. 'What should I do with it?'

'_TO HELL WITH IT_!' She shouted from her knees, smiling slightly.

Mulan chuckled, threw her arm back, and heaved the phone, which made a sickening crack on the wall.

* * *

**Hahhahahaha. I'm done, amigos. FEAST YE EYES ON THIS! ;) Does this sate your hunger? ...let me re-phrase that...ew...**

**Write out and roll out!**

**~Alk1101~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Starting up on Chapter 14...**

**...what will happen next?**

**DUN.**

**DUN.**

**DUNNNNNNNNNN.**

**Also, ever heard the deleted song from Frozen - Life's too Short? Has to be my favorite. Sooooo epic.**

**ALSO - New character in here that** **I made up! I will describe her/him in the next chapter, though, because she/he comes in right at the end ;)**_  
_

* * *

There was a soft knock at Elsa's door before Jack let himself in. He stood there, hanging by the doorway, for about three seconds before he cleared his throat and took a step forward. Elsa ignored him, tapping away on her computer. 'Elsa, I-'

'_No_.'

'But-'

'Go.'

'What?'

'_You heard me_. Shoo. Vamoosh. Scoot. _Get out of here_, Jack!' She swiveled her chair around, and stood up, not meeting his eyes. She opened up the door, and gestured with a hand for him to leave. Jack seemed frustrated then, dragging a hand down his face. 'Elsa, hear me out-'

'I don't _WANT_ to hear you out!' She was losing it. Elsa Arendelle, the smart and reserved girl next door, was now on the verge of slapping this dude silly. 'I don't give a-'

'Language!' But Elsa had cursed over his words, for the first time in her life.

'If you date a thousand girls. Anymore. I used too. I just have to _move on_, and pretend things _never happened_.' Jack went silent for a while, and then moved to stand in front of Elsa. She side-stepped around him, and then started shoving him from behind. 'Get. _Out_!' She was really agitated. Jack reluctantly edged further to the door-frame. 'Can I explain later?'

'Yes! Just leave _now_!'

'Why?'

'_Why_?! _Why_ are _you_ so darn _persistent_?'

She hadn't realized, but Elsa had pushed him out into the hallway with her new-found rage. She wasn't even being reasonable. She didn't know how to describe what she was feeling. 'Okay, _okay_! I'm out!' Elsa tried to calm her breathing, and edged back into her room, still keeping the door open. 'Explain.' She crossed her arms. She was tired of being The Weak One who always went and hid. Anna would probably be tearing up by now, and patting her shoulder. Jack looked at her, and she nodded. 'Explain or I'm just going to leave.' Realizing he had only a single chance, Jack stood up straighter and starting waving his hands through the air.

'So, you obviously know I'm dating Rapunzel.'

Elsa rolled her eyes. 'Uh, _no_. I _don't_.'

Jack ignored her. 'Elsa, I did like you. Maybe I still do, and I didn't mean to upset you like that.' He paused, and then shifted his weight. 'Is that all?' Elsa asked, and he nodded. She let out a breath. 'I was throwing a girly tantrum. I told you. I was being un-reasonable, which lead to me smashing my phone-'

He grinned. 'You smashed your phone?'

'On the wall.'

'_Full-ou_t rage?'

'Full-out indeed.' She shook her head, like clearing away any mist in her brain. 'Anyway, so then I was all sad and mad and a bit more sadder and madder by each second. So then I realized how stupid and so-_typical_-girl I had been, and then told myself, _you didn't like boys to begin with, so don't start now.'_

'As one does when they're secret crush is dating their friend.'

Elsa scrunched her nose. 'I hate that word. _Crush_. Anyway, I'm over it now. I'm over _you_. I'm over _guys_. I came to college to just get a great job in my coming years, not to mingle and twirl boys around my finger.' Elsa suddenly had an excuse to get out of Jack's company. 'Anna is calling on the Web Cam.' She said, slowly shutting the door. Jack furrowed his brow. 'But I don't hear any-'

'_Bye_!' She slammed the door, turned around, and smiled. She was back on Jack's good side.

* * *

**Write it out and roll it out!**

**~or~ Write out and roll out!**

**AIR HIGH FIVES!**

**~Alk1101~**


	15. Chapter 15

**My God! I'm uber-happy right now! Mainly because:**

*** MY FANS! I L-O-V-E YOU DUDES! ***

*** And something only SydrianShippers has heard about... ***

**Anyyyywayyyy...lets start on the next epic-not Jelsa awesome-not fanfic called...**

**DISNEY COLLEGE FOR THE FRIGGING GIFTED!**

* * *

Esmeralda had always been a master of disguise. So Elsa didn't notice when she had slipped a few seats behind her in a lecture on Science. Not bothering to pay attention, she watched Elsa instead. She quickly went over Mulan's instructions.

_The phone went off near Esmeralda's bed-side table. Groaning, she rolled over to swipe through the home screen. Mulan had sent her a message. Weird._

**_I'll be there soon. Stay put._**

_What the hell did that mean? Knowing that Mulan was good to her word, Esmeralda managed to leave her peepers open for about five seconds. Good thing Mulan was quick too, because she basically rammed down the door in that amount of time. 'Jesus!' Esmeralda shouted, watching the door swing open with Mulan's footprint on it. How strong was that girl? 'I need you to do something!' Mulan whispered urgently, crouching close to her bed. Esmeralda rubbed her eyes, and sat up. 'What...' she let out a big yawn, 'what do you want me do?' Mulan whipped her head left and right, like someone might have been lurking in the corners of the room. 'I need you to watch Elsa.'_

_'Watch her read? Nuh uh. Booor-ing.' _

_Mulan rolled her eyes. 'No, I mean you have to spy on her.' Esmeralda watched her closely. Was she lying? 'I'm listening...'_

_'Well, she has this lecture in about two hours, and yesterday she was all happy and prancing around like she had just discovered unicorns hidden in a cave filled with marshmallows.'_

_'What has lectures and marshmallows and unicorns have to do with spying?' _

_Mulan waved her hands in the air like she was trying to get rid of a very annoying, very huge fly. 'Ugh! I mean, I think she still likes Jack! You need to watch her! Can you do that for me? Because she was all sad and hogging over her computer for the last week and now all of a sudden its like someone filled a syringe with hyper-energy and shoved it up her ass.' Esmeralda yawned again, nodding. Mulan sighed with relief. 'Thank you. Alright, you have two hours. See you later, hater.' She slammed the door again, and Esmeralda collapsed onto her bed, already snoring._

Of course, Esmeralda had thought in advance. Taking out her phone, she started typing in Elsa's activity into Mulan's contacts.

_She is taking out her book._

_Now shes writing._

_She looked up._

Mulan pinged back.

**I don't need that ! Just the juice !**

_Juice?_ What type of flipping _juice_ was in Elsa's life? Esmeralda reeled through her memories with Elsa, and only found one thing she had found 'juicy'. Not her, but Elsa. She wanted to groan as she remembered.

_Elsa had burst into her room, dancing around and shouting, 'I won! I won!' Once Esmeralda had calmed her down, she planted her hands on her shoulders to stop Elsa having another seizure. 'What happened, woman?!' Back in those high school years, that was the word for Elsa. Woman. Because she was always mature. Haha. And then Elsa had let out a string of words that translated into something really weird._

_'What?!' Esmeralda leaned closer. 'You won the tickets to a backstage pass to Hugnarts Drool of Bitchcraft and Wizard pee?!'_

_Elsa shook her head violently. 'No, no! I won tickets to HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY! I GET TO GO BACK SET AND MEET. DANIEL. RADCLIFFE!' _

_Daniel Radcliffe...who the _fudge _was Daniel Radcliffe? She didn't have time to ask, because Elsa practically tore through the room and skipped outside. Possibly to go tear down the town in excitement. _

That was when Elsa still got excited over things. Not like she did anymore. She went back to watching Elsa, and sure enough, she was on her phone. Leaning forward ever so slightly, she craned her head to see who she was messaging.

_Jack._

Holy cow. Mulan will be pleased.

* * *

**Voila! FEAST YE EYES! ALRIGHT MY LITTLE BEWITCHED NAZI'S...I'M OUT!**

**AIR HIIIIIGGGGGGHHHH (sooo high you touch that sky!) FIVES!**

**~Alk1101~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Do you believe that there is such a thing as 'falling in love'?! I, personally, do not. BUT I DO BELIEVE THERE IS SUCH THING AS LIKING SOMEONE SO MUCH THAT YOU STARTED DANCING IN THE SHOWER AND SLIPPED AND CUT YOUR FOOT. Yeah, long story short...I'm just have a major case of crush-itis right now, and I may spaz out like I have done all day. Like, my GOD. My GOD. GOD GOD GODDDDDD. I'm just so flipping happy. Why?! I DON'T KNOW ! :))))))**

**ALSO NEW CHARACTER!**

**Sneak peek...he is a _male_ ! (No, they _don't_ get together at _all_)**

* * *

Elsa _totally_ knew Esmeralda was there. You can't _not_ walk into a room and _not_ see that halo of black, puffing hair. Unless you were blind, of course. Assuming she was just here for the lesson, Elsa ignored her and waited for Professor Triton. There wasn't a lot to do while you waited. She rapped her fingers on the table. Leaned back in her chair and played a game of balancing. Deciding she had nothing better to do, she flipped out her phone. May as well message someone. She tapped into _Jack_.

_Bored. What are you up to?_

_Out with friends._

Elsa's insides twisted ever-so-slightly. She knew be 'friends' he meant Rapunzel. After a bit of chit-chat, she looked up to see a boy in front of her. 'Excuse me,' he said, with some accent, 'can I sit next to you?' Elsa blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. No one had ever asked her that before. No, scratch that, no _male_. 'Yeah. Sure.' She heard the ruffle of bags, and glanced over to see a black stroller, the type you get from airports. _He must be new in the country. _Not really paying any attention to him, she turned back around and started sketching in her book. She had taken art classes for about nine years, and after all the smudges and mistakes, it had worked out. 'Wow, you're good.' Elsa realized the boy had a slight lisp, which made her smile. 'English isn't your first language, is it?'

'No.'

'Is it Russian?'

'No. German.'

Without glancing up, Elsa started speaking German to him, and she could practically see the astonishment in his body language. She was had had experience in guys trying to speak to her, but this boy just wanted a friend. Perhaps. At first, he seemed wary to answer her back, but when he realized her fluency, he began talking steadily as she continued sketching. A ping sounded from her phone.

_I'm in the same lecture as you. Save me a seat! If you dare..._

Elsa responded to Jack with a smiley face, and then folded away the book. 'So, whats your name?' She asked in English. 'Iason.' The way he said it, it must have been pronounced with a 'J'. 'I'm Elsa.' She said, and smiled when she saw Jack appear in the doorway. 'And this here is Jack.' He came over, and then stiffened. He looked at Iason. 'I know you from somewhere. _Where_ do I know you from?' He clicked his fingers, and then pointed at Iason. 'You're the soccer whiz. Epic stuff, dude. I saw you on the field.' Iason grinned just the way Jack did, and they obviously knew each other. Leaving them off to do their own things, Elsa sat up straighter as the professor walked in.

* * *

**I'm not sure what to do...DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH IASON?! IM PUTTING UP A CHARCTER DESCRIPTION FOR THE NEXT CHAP - SO TUNE IN! TELL ME IF IASON IS TOO MUCH!**

**~Alk1101~**


	17. Iason Description Special

**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION SPECIAL:**

**Full Name: Iason Kostoplous.**

**Age: 19 (AGE OF ELSA AND JACK: 18).**

**D.O.B: Jan 27th.**

**Hair Color: Very light brown.**

**Eye Color: Varies from gray with brown rims in a dark room, and becomes more brown in the sun.**

**Personality: Competitive in sports, not shy when you get to know him, big soccer player, smart.**

**Description: tan (Not brown tan, like kind of yellow-ish. Not in a disgusting way.), tall, skinny, freckles below eyes, and dimple in left cheek.**

**ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK ME!**

**~Alk1101~**


	18. Chapter 17

**Holy guacamole ! So, yesterday I was all nervous of what you thought about Iason, and then today, I get all this inspiration...**

**THIS IS WHY GOD CREATED AWESOME PEOPLE!**

**AND YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE AWESOME PEOPLE, AMIGO !**

**MAJOR SUPER DUPER SPECIAL SHOUT-OUTS TO THESE FAIRIES:**

**- Puteri Tuna (Love that TFIOS quote! You're smashing!)**

**- Glee 131313 (I _lurrrrrvvvvv _people who give reviews like you!)**

**- NorthernSteelGirl (Epicness in a box! P.S. I will write more!)**

**- Pearlness 4700 (I don't hate you! I just want to make things really, really dramatic so you'll have to read more!)**

**- SydrianShippers (YOU, amigo, are my best friend in REALITY.**

**YOU DUDES (and much more! love the guest reviews!) ARE THE REASON I WRITE! :)**

**And also thank you (THANK YOU!) to KiPandaCutie, who was the one who inspired me in a way to make this!**

**:)**

* * *

Mulan had gotten in a fight. Surprise, surprise. At about 2 in the morning, Elsa heard someone knock on the door with a heavy fist. Good thing she was awake, or she wouldn't have heard Mulan. Spinning around in the chair, she got up and opened the door. 'Good God.' She whispered, as she looked at Mulan's grinning face and the angry black eye swelling. 'You're an idiot.' She muttered, yanking Mulan into the room and closing the door. It had been common, near Years 11 and 12, where Mulan would wind up at her house with an ankle sprain or skinned knees. This was a normal procedure. 'Get on your bed.' Elsa said, walking over to her laptop. 'And sleep.'

'What? You don't want to hear my story?'

'I already know it.' Elsa swung her arms, and cracked her knuckles. '_He had it coming, man. I needed to put him in his place_.' Elsa then sighed, and booted down the computer. She shouldn't over-exert herself. She could practically hear Mulan's smile in her tone. 'What were you up doing?'

'Work.' Elsa turned off the lamps, and then crawled into her bed. Shutting her eyes, she heard Mulan mutter, 'Math-freak.'

'_I heard that_.'

'Whoop dee frigging doo.'

'Good night, idiot.'

'Hey, I have a joke for you.'

Elsa yawned. She really didn't want to hear it, but if she wanted sleep, she may as well get by the joke. 'What?'

'So, hydrogen and helium walk into a bar.'

'Oh, here we go.'

'And then gold walks in and hydrogen says, 'Au, get out of the bar!''

Elsa groaned, and rolled over. 'That was _terrible_.'

'Pfffft. Terribly _epic_.' It was too dark to see Mulan, so she just ignored her, and shut her eyes.

* * *

It was no secret that Elsa's weakness was video games. Whenever she had had a bad day, or was just feeling down, she would sit her butt down and get out her controller. Today was such a day. And it was only the morning, mind you. Elsa popped in _Conker's Bad Fur Day_, and just kept replaying. And replaying. Mulan woke around 6, and didn't bother to talk to Elsa. She knew Elsa just wanted to be alone today. It was just one of those _things_ that happened sometimes. Mulan slipped out the door at 6:45, and Elsa was left on a Saturday to do nothing. She could visit Anna and her parents. Maybe hang out with Belle, and discuss books. But she was just so _lazy_ today. So _tired_. After about an hour, she turned off the TV and messaged the first person on her contacts list. Just because, thats why. It was Jack.

_Super bored. Coming over. Stay put :)_

Getting up, she quickly changed into black pants and a loose, blue T-shirt and walked out. She stopped at vending machine, and pulled out change to get an Almond Joy King Size.

'So, how did you enjoy the web chat with _Gaston_?'

Elsa stiffened, and then said calmly, 'I'm not talking to you.'

'Too bad, princess. Because I'm _exactly_ what you want.'

Then laughter erupted from behind her, and she turned around then, only to see Jack doubling over with laughter. Elsa's lips tugged into a small smile, and she rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, yeah. That was good.' When Jack had calmed down enough, he stood up straight and pointed at her. 'You should have seen your reaction!' He then walked around really jerky, kind of like a frozen penguin. Elsa laughed softly, and then picked up the packet from the vending machine. Handing some to Jack, she then stood awkwardly, having no idea what to do. 'I know something we can do,' said Jack, right on cue, 'ice skating.'

Elsa groaned.

Jack just grinned.

* * *

**I'M UBER HAPPY RIGHT NOW.**

**DON'T TRY TO UNDERSTAND WHY.**

**JUST ROLL WITH IT!**

**BYE!**


	19. Chapter 18

**OMG! I'm sorry, Puteri Tina! (For spelling your name like a large, smelly fish that tastes like seawater!) TFIOS! Best quotes ever! Please do tell me about them in the reviews! :)**

**So, amigos, yes! IT IS FINALLY HAPPENING! GRAB YOUR SEATBELTS CAUSE WE ARE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!**

**YAY!**

* * *

Elsa's car was at the back at the parking lot, which meant she had to under-go a _lot_ of talking from Jack before she could open up the door and slide in. She already knew where the ice rink was - _everybody_ in this darn city knew. She tapped the steering wheel as she drove. It was the only way she could release nerves without screaming and banging her head against the closest object. 'Oh, by the way,' Jack said, his feet up on the dashboard, 'Iason is coming.'

'Thats nice of you to invite him.' She jerked a left, just to make something happen. Jack's head hit her shoulder, and he made a short bark of pain. Elsa laughed and then jerked a right. His elbow rammed into the window, and he started laughing too. 'Calm down!' He yelled, and then she began driving smoothly. Jack let out a low whistle.

'So, what do you think of him?'

'Who? Gaston?'

'No. Iason.'

'He is...fine, I guess.'

'He said you speak German.'

'I speak a lot of things, and German is one of them, yes.'

'I just realized something.'

Elsa whipped her head to him. 'What?'

'You have some slight European accent. I don't know what it is. But since I met you, I just dismissed it because you seemed so fluent in English.'

Elsa made a small smile, and turned a left. 'I moved here from Norway when I was 12.'

'Ooooh.'

'Uh huh.'

'Is that why you can speak, like, 12 different languages?'

'No. I knew most European languages, but when I came to America I learnt some Asian ones.'

'Interesting.'

It was quiet for all of a second before Jack broke the silence.

'Speak to me.'

'Okay.'

'No, I mean in every language you know.'

'...ooookay.'

So then Elsa began talking. She talked about why the sky was blue, why grass was green. She talked about her life in Norway, when she and Anna had had crushes on the boys next door. Obviously, Jack didn't know what she was saying, but he seemed so _interested_ - so she just went on.

And as she rambled on in Swedish, she began to like Jack even more. Perhaps more than she would've liked. But she couldn't help it.

_What if I fell in love?_

* * *

**Like, my God! EPICNESS! I really liked that one!**

**AIR HIGH FIVES!**

**Write out and roll out!**

**~Alk1101~**


	20. Chapter 19

**Like, my GOD!**

**You're an awesome dude, Puteri Tina! You're making my days something to look forward to! Never stop reviewing! And no, I don't take offence !**

**SydrianShippers - my best friend and Christian face awesome amigo, I have a message from my home planet. *turns around dramatically* *Christian face***

**For people who don't know what Christian face is, read Vampire Academy. We laughed so hard that I got sent out of the lecture, like, 12 times. And _every_ time I tried to come back in, I just erupted with laughter again XD**

**Good times, good times...**

* * *

'I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Crap, whoa - _AGH_!' Elsa slipped backwards on the ice, and landed on her butt with a hard _thwack_. 'Jesus!' she muttered, rubbing her back side as she balanced onto her toes again. Thats when Jack appeared, moving gracefully across the ice, with Iason at his side. There must have been a lot of ice rinks in Germany. 'How are you going?' Jack said smoothly, examining his fingernails with a smirk. Elsa glared up at him, and then the lights. 'The brightness from the lights is making the floor reflective, and its stuffing up my vision.'

'That's the best excuse I've ever heard.' Iason said, and Elsa smiled at him. 'You know, I'd be a lot better at this in the dark.' Instantly realizing he would twist the sentence, Elsa already was laughing before he said, 'Oh, don't I know it!' Elsa tried to shove him, but then lost her footing and almost rammed into Jack. He caught her by the arms, and lifted her up easily. 'Whoa, watch it, Elsa.' She lifted her head to retort, and then realized how close they were. Reeling backward, Elsa then started sliding away. 'No, no, no!' She shrieked, trying to move forward. She just stumbled more. 'Jack! Help me! Frigging - _UGH_!' She hit the ice on her knees, and hissed in pain. Slowly getting up, she latched onto Jack. Her legs may have been jelly for all the help they gave her. Jack just laughed even more at her. 'I don't think I have to say it.' Elsa said as she glared up at him. Letting go of him, Elsa began slowly walking to the side of the rink, and then stood there for a while, watching Jack and Iason skate.

'_Elsa_?' Elsa whipped her head around, to see Rapunzel leaning on the side like her. 'Hey, Rapunzel! What are you doing here?'

'Hunting for elephants. No, I'm skating! Oh my God, Elsa.' Elsa smiled at her, and then Rapunzel turned to see Jack. 'So, did you come with Iason and Jack? I came with Megara and Esmeralda because I couldn't find Jack. He was here the whole time!'

Elsa's thoughts wavered slightly. Was Rapunzel sad? _Jealous_? 'Yeah, he kind of invited me and...' Elsa trailed off. Rapunzel was still gazing at Jack, but her expression had hardened. Rapunzel hadn't ever been in a fight before, let alone really angry, so Elsa had to be careful. 'Jack...invited you?' She asked, and Elsa nodded, not trusting herself to speak. 'He never really invited me places. Just...other stuff...' Rapunzel went off too, not really wanting to bring up that subject. Coughing, she straightened and smiled at Elsa. 'I have to go find Megara. Have a good time, Elsa!' She sounded cheerful, but Elsa doubted she was on the inside. Turning around, she went back to dare the ice.

* * *

'Jack! Hey, Jack!' Jack turned around to see Rapunzel coming toward him. Elsa told him she was here, but he hadn't expected her to approach. 'Hey, Punzie!' He grinned, and drew her into a hug. When he broke off the embrace, she flicked her eyes to the sign above the room he had been going into. 'Oh, you're leaving?'

'Yeah, I was putting my skate shoes away. Elsa and Iason are just cleaning their skates.' Rapunzel nodded, then looped an arm through his as they walked in. Thankfully, it was isolated, since the rink was closing up. After Jack had put the shoes on the rack, Rapunzel rested her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his hands around her waist. Pretty soon (_obviously_!), they were kissing each other softly. Rapunzel was used to this. Jack was used to this. They both liked it. But neither of them were used to the sound of someone entering the room. They didn't even hear it. Not until a _thud_ could be heard of skates dropping the ground, and Jack looked up, expecting to see Iason and then say some witty joke.

But it wasn't Iason.

It was someone far, far worse.

It was _Elsa_.

* * *

**DUN**

**DUN**

**FRIGGING DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Omg the suspense of ze moment...**

**Write out and roll out!**

**AIR HIGH FIVES!**

**~Alk1101~**


	21. Chapter 20

**What is going on people?!**

**ARE YOU READY FOR MORE JELSA?**

**JACKUNZEL?**

**Or even...**

**ELON!**

**:)**

**#epicsuspense**

* * *

Elsa had been coming in to put her skates away, but had never expected what she would find there. As she opened the door and looked around the room, she stopped dead. Jack was there with Rapunzel.

He was _kissing_ her.

Elsa knew Jack was dating Rapunzel, but that didn't stop the shock. In some silly part of her mind, she felt like he had betrayed her. And in the major part of her brain that was crammed with logic, one simple alert rang out:

_Get the hell out of there._

Elsa just turned around. She didn't speak. She just turned and started walking as fast as she could to the exit. 'Hey, Elsa! Wait-' She blocked out Jack and continued. When she felt someone try to snag her wrist, she hissed and yanked it back, realizing that her eyes were starting to burn.

_Get the hell out of there!_

When she had hurried along and finally found Iason, he looked up to smile, but when he saw her face, he stood alert. 'What is-'

'I want to go!' She said desperately in German. Iason flinched at her tone, and then returned in the same language. 'What? You mean now-'

'Yes, now!' She twisted around to see Jack and Rapunzel coming fast. 'Come on! We can use my car! Tell Jack to use yours!'

'Elsa-'

'JUST_ DO IT_!' She shouted, and then he obeyed, and they both walked out into the parking lot with Elsa's insides twisting horribly.

* * *

Elsa had decided to just go to her room. She wanted to talk to Anna. And Mulan. Just anyone who would listen. She had thanked Iason for not freaking out, and told him to tell Jack she was sorry for reacting. Practically leaping onto her computer, Elsa opened up the Web Cam.

_Please be online. Please be online._

Of course she was. If Anna wasn't on the computer, she was dead or sleeping. Clicking into her contacts, Elsa waited anxiously until a familiar face popped up on the other side. 'Hello, sister from another mister. How's it...what happened?' Her tone went soft as she saw Elsa's glum face.

'A lot of things.'

'Jack?'

Elsa began to recite what happened, and when she finished, Anna was smiling.

'What a silly girl tantrum.'

'I know.'

'You know, it could just be your hormones-'

'_Anna_!'

'Because whenever you're around him-'

'_Anna_! _Not_ funny!'

Anna put her hands up in defense. 'Just saying!'

Elsa glared at her for all of two seconds, before sighing and burrowing her face in her hands.

'How is hot-shon?'

'Hot-shon? Who the _hell_ is hot-'

'I mean _Iason_! Haven't you noticed his lisp? Ia-SHON!' Anna burst out laughing. Elsa rolled her eyes. Elsa had told Anna about his lisp, and how he pronounced his name. And Anna was right. Iason was quite attractive, just like Jack.

'You should date Iason.'

Elsa paused. 'Really?'

Anna nodded. '_Really_ really!'

'...no.'

'Why not?! Give me one good reason!

'...'

'See! Call him!'

'Anna-'

'I am _not_ talking to you until you have gone on a single frigging date. Anna _out_!'

'Wait, _Anna_-'

The screen went blank as her annoying little sister probably cackled in her seat. Sighing, Elsa flipped out her phone. Because Iason wasn't on speed dial, she had to go into her contact list. Jack was on speed dial. Elsa cringed. 'Hello?'

'Iason?'

'Yeah, hey. Jack is here, and you're on speaker phone, so be careful.'

Taking a deep breath, Elsa shut her eyes and said, 'Would you like to go out with me sometime, Iason?'

There was a pause that a truck could ram through.

'Elsa,' Iason said clearly, 'Yes. Yes, I would.'

* * *

**MWAHAHHAHAHA!**

**YES IT IS A JELSA! CALM DOWN!  
JUST TO MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING!**

**~Alk1101~**


	22. POLL FOR CHAPTER 21

**POLL FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Alright, we have left of where:**

**_Elsa has just asked out Iason, and he has said yes. Jack is in the car with him. What happens next?_  
**

**a) Continue on from the moment and Jack starts speaking to Elsa via phone**

**b) Go to the night of their date and show Elsa speaking to Jack before going out**

**c) DOUBLE DATE! Jack x Rapunzel and Elsa x Iason = EPICNESS!**

**d) Show Elsa all nervous and totally diss Iason :(**

**e) Other (WRITE IDEA IN REVIEW!)**

**f) Jack comes to confront Elsa after the incident**

**THANK YOU!**

**PLEASE VOTE!**


	23. FICTION PRESS RELEASE!

**QUICK MESSAGE TO ALL THE FANTASY/ROMANCE/YOUNG ADULT READERS OUT THERE!**

**I now have a FictionPress account under the exact same name, Alk1101!**

**So, please check it out, review and what not, and just...yeah...CHECK IT OUT!**

**FOR ME!**

**FOR YOU!**

**FOR MY JELSA TO CONTINUE!**

**I NEED MOTIVATION, BABY!**

**MOTIVATION, I SAY!**


	24. Chapter 21

**I have made a mash-up for this, from mixed poll results...first it continues from phone call, then Jack confronts her, and then the next few chapters or so IS THAT LOVELY LITTLE DOUBLE DATE?!**

**Or is it?! **

**DUN.**

**DUN.**

**DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Its here...**

**...what you've all been waiting for...**

**...what all the Jelsa hard core lovers out there have died for...**

**DISNEY COLLEGE FOR THE FRIGGING GIFTED - CHAPTER 21!**

* * *

Elsa sucked in a breath of relief as she slumped down in her chair. He had said _yes_. There was a pause of the phone, like everything had been muted. 'Hello?' Iason's voice was smooth, like he had guessed her intentions. He probably had. 'I, uh, can I please speak to Jack?'

'Yes, you most certainty can speak to Jack.' Elsa knew Jack had said that himself, and she heard muffling as the phone exchanged from different owners.

'Elsa, listen I-'

'No, do not say you were sorry,' she answered firmly without letting him explain, 'I threw a girly tantrum. I deserved it. I still liked you, and it cost me a bit of tears and mucus, but I'm okay. I still like you _that_ way, I guess, and I won't let that stand in between us if I go all moist-eyed and sob about some frigging _kiss_.' She heard her breath suck in and seethe the last word. Elsa could have easily pictured his face as he said, 'Wow, no pressure or anything.'

Elsa smiled to herself. 'Yeah, I was being all dumb and _why would you do this to me_, wasn't I?'

'Indeed you were.'

'Anna thinks that...that its...um...'

'You're hormones?'

Elsa twirled the phone cord around her finger. 'Yeah, that.'

Jack laughed from the other end, and Elsa went red from embarrassment. 'Well, she might be right.'

'Or it might be that, oh, you know, I had a major crush on you _twice_ and ended up weeping like it was the end of the world.'

'Also known as hormones.'

'Yeah, whatever.' Elsa rolled her eyes.

'So...are we friends?'

'Like hell we are.'

'Good.' The smile in his voice was unmistakable. 'I think this is a great time for a quote.

'Something nice.'

'Okay.'

'Something...like, The Fault in our Stars?'

'Thats excellent, yes! I have read that, and I have to say I didn't shed a tear.'

'What a liar you are.'

'And aren't I good at it?'

'Okay, the quote, as you were saying?'

'Hmmmmm...'

'You totally have one, but you just aren't telling me.'

'Of course I'm not. I mean, if I still liked you, this wouldn't be so hard.' Elsa's insides cringed, but she laughed, and she was glad it wasn't forced at all.

'Okay, fire away, solider.'

''You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say of who hurts you...''

Elsa waited for Jack to continue, but obviously, he was not. Elsa took a breath and came up with the first one she had.

''It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you.''

Cue that awkward pause. 'Okay, I am immensely enjoying this. Perhaps we should - yes, Iason, you can get out now - we should, like, put this on our real feelings.'

'Alrighty then. It was kind of funny, my quote, because it wouldn't really be a privilege. '

'I really, really knew that.'

'Okay, next quote.'

''And in the end, we can blame the stars or tell ourselves that it wasn't meant to be, that it wasn't destined to happened but deep down we know the stars were not at fault and it wasn't _meant to be_. The fault was in ourselves.''

'Oh, my God. Jack. You were just saying that to sound like Augustus Waters.'

'Mmm hmm.'

'What do you expect, women to come running?'

'I am the women magnet.'

Elsa laughed. 'Can I be truthful?'

'Yes.'

'And use it through a quote?'

'Thats the point.'

'...okay.' Taking a breath, Elsa began to recite as much as she could.

'I'm in love with you,

and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of true things.

I'm in love with you,

and I know that love is just a shout into the void and that oblivion is inevitable,

and we are all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust,

and I know the sun will swallow the only Earth we'll ever have,

and I am in love with you.'

It was quiet for all of five seconds, before a snicker could be heard from the other end. Elsa almost collapsed.

'That is not funny, Jack!'

'No, no, of course not!' He was being truthful. 'Its just, its kind of big for you to say something like that.'

'Of course.'

'And...I...Jesus, I don't know how to react. Oh well, the best way seemed to be to release tension, and that was laughing for me.'

'Do you know how much that offends me?!'

'Yes, and I apologize.'

'Good, because I am hanging up.'

'Were you _that_ offended?'

'No, the battery is running out.'

'You hang up then.'

'You don't mind?'

'I don't have too.'

A twirl of suspicions coiled in Elsa. 'Where are you?'

'Open your frigging door and find out, El.'

'How did I not know?' She said into the phone, and the placed it down, walking quickly to the door.

* * *

**TFIOS IDEA FROM PUTERI TINA! **

**AWESOMENESS ACTIVITATED!**

**FANGIRL TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!**

**AIR HIGH FIVES!**

**Write out and roll out!**

**~Alk1101~**


	25. FICTION PRESS SNEAK PEAK!

**Heya guys! Please don't exit! DON'T! This is NOT a chapter of DCFTG, but it is something I would like my fans to see!**

**So, you know how I have a FictionPress account? My pen name is the same - Alk1101 - and check it out if you like! So, this is a chapter from my story, Predators Under the Blossomed Water! If you don't want me to post it anymore on here, thats okay! Just tell me! But, if you like it, please check it out on FictionPress and review and stuff. **

**Please tell me what you think of it!**

**Alright, here we go...**

* * *

**_The Order of the Perishers protect the realm of Drakov from their nemesis country, Vultora. The Order of the Perishers are a skilled army, trained in magic disciplines and combat. The Drakovians rely on the Perishers to take down Vultora, and live in a peaceful world that is rid of evil. The Vultorians just want the bombing and slavery to be finished with, and are forced to fend off the Perishers. Tiger Lily wasn't breed a solider, but is now the Perisher Captain of the Guards, though she is only 18 years of age. Wielding excellent sword and strategist skills, her world will shift forever after a bombing in the village of Borislava, and coming across Kedah Dekciw._**

* * *

Kedah more felt the bomb before it actually hit. The vibrations in the Earth couldn't be mistaken, like an earthquake was deep below, without ever rising to much to make any damage. No shouts of warning were fast enough before the explosion fired, like a big flaming balloon that had popped in the center and had expanded outwards. Kedah remembered the sharp pain of being thrown back, like someone had used transparent fists to thrust him into the air. And it was probably _true_ that someone _was_ making him do that. The Perishers magic was unlimited and varied every time. Everybody in Vultora had been warned that this could occur, but Kedah kept thinking:

_Why?_

_Now?_

_Here?_

He knew he couldn't do anything about it, and the emergency instructions had been to hide in the cellar, or, if they really had to, _fight back_. Which was exactly what Kedah did. Managing to get back on his rocky feet after staring into darkness, he glanced around quickly. It was like his house, his _town_, had been flipped inside out, with cobble and wood scattered everywhere. He didn't want to look at any of the other damage. What if someone had been killed? What if his sisters had been killed? Everything looked all fuzzy and warped, which could only be a side effect of the waves in the bombs. Rage flared within him, and that what was gave him the momentum to hurl at the figures in front of him like a bullet. Swinging to punch the distorted face in front of him, a palm came up and slammed into him like a stone wall. Already dizzy, he rocked back and almost fell if the same person hadn't caught him by the arm. 'Whoa, watch it, kid.' It occurred to Kedah that she was speaking English, instead of Drakovian. Of course she wouldn't speak Vultorian, and English had to be taught fluently to everyone everywhere so they could communicate in country meetings, or in this case, attack each other. 'Let go off me!' Red clouded Kedah's vision as he hissed at her in Vultorian, though she payed no heed. Slowly, it felt like his body was falling asleep, one limb at a time. Through his last vision of consciousness, Kedah realized that the girl was making this happen through touch. She was a Dead Sleeper solider. 'Let...go...' He mumbled, eyes fluttering. He had to fight more. _Needed_ to. 'Jesus, Miroslav,' said a female voice in English, 'if the boy wants you to let go, _let him go.'_ Kedah felt her shoulder shrug, and she uncurled her hand, which made him slump to the floor. He struggled to get up, to muster any strength, but that Dead Sleeper - _Miroslav _- had strong magic. He gave way to the blackness, and one final thought chased through his mind.

_That Perisher...she spoke Vultorian._

Miroslav watched the young man fold into himself, as most of the people under Sleep usually did. He would be under for a while. She turned around to see Tiger Lily examining the town whilst strapping her black finger less gloves on. 'We have to move,' Miroslav said, glancing at the cluster of Perishers around the village, '_now_.' Tiger Lily made a low whistle noise, the one that signaled that all was clear for the Perishers to begin moving out. And they had to get out fast. 'No doubt the guard tower heard the explosion,' someone shouted from the reins of a horse carriage, 'grab the vermin and_ lets go_!' Now that the Vultorians were either injured or - this made Tiger Lily's stomach crawl - _dead_, the didn't need to bother speaking English. She cringed every time she saw a deceased, because they were either innocent or just young children. They didn't even deserve it. But she had to follow procedure.

'Andrej!' Tiger Lily shouted, and a white haired male solider stepped forward. Nodding the okay signal, Tiger Lily watched as Andrej raised his hands, using his telekinesis to lift the limp forms of Vultorians and place them gently in the horse carriages. Tiger Lily turned away. She hated watching all the village people being tossed around like rag dolls. Like the vermin that she was supposed to think they were.'Come on, Tiger,' Miroslav called as she hauled herself into a carriage, 'do you plan on flying? Hop in! The vermin guards are coming, and unless you plan on coming back all bloody and bruised, I'd choose plan A.' Tiger Lily turned towards the carriages, where the horses nickered softly, pawing the ground anxiously. Strapping a kitana onto her pant leg, Tiger didn't have to remind Miroslav that she was already bloody and bruised. The fight that the Vultorians put up was excellent, but not quiet as good to defeat the Perishers. Jogging up next to the carriage holding Andrej, she told him to tell Miroslav she'll be back soon. Stopping to let the transportation drift by, Tiger watched as the sound of horses feet grow more distant. Reeling back a few steps, Tiger Lily turned around, ducking through bushes and thickets to a post, on which was strapped a black beast of a horse. Patting his thick and muscular neck, Tiger tightened the tack on Eclipse. Eclipse had been her war horse since she was 11, and had never expected to have such a close bond. Tiger brushed his velvet nose, tinted with a white that ran the length until his dark fringe. Whispering to Eclipse that it was alright, she climbed onto the leather saddle and kicked off into a canter. The best thing about Eclipse was that his breed of horse could survive in the desert for eight days straight - no food or water and hard galloping all day and night. Though this had come with a few incidents, thanks to his massive size.

Once, when she was 16, she had been sweeping the floor of his stable when he had swayed into her playfully, though it had resulted in a bruise and her sprawled across the ground. Laughing, she had gotten up and shoved him back, and it was like a game of nudging. In the end, Tiger's nose had started bleeding, so she had to leave to nurse herself. She had grown up with the smell of horse sweat and fresh hay, and that same fragrance was still with her now, as she galloped through Borislava with a bow and arrow at the ready. She had to be prepared. And thank God she was. Tiger sensed the rustling in the trees before the Vultorians had even hit the ground. Swinging on them with her bow, the arrows flew from her fingers.

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

_Thwack._

_Thunk._

Two of the weapons went clean through the hearts of the figures in the trees, and the other two, unfortunately, hit through the neck. All four of the soldiers dropped to the ground within seconds of dropping down to attack. Eclipse hadn't stop running, which meant each shot had been harder than the last. Spinning back around to face the right direction, Tiger had barely a second to brace herself before Eclipse leapt over a ledge, then landed on the other side. Stowing away the bow, Tiger took the leather reins and kicked her horse to gallop even faster towards Drakov.

* * *

**Write out and roll out!**

**~Alk1101~**


	26. Chapter 22

**Alrighty o! ARE WE READY?!**

**ARE WE STEADY?!**

**ARE WE READY STEADY MEADY?!**

**That ain't a word... -.-**

**LETS GET INTO IT, MI AMIGO!**

* * *

Flinging open the door, Elsa held up her hand before Jack could say anything. 'I know what you're thinking,' she said, 'I'm being _unreasonable_ and totally _unfair_. Which is true.' There was a slow, slow pause, in which Jack raised his eyebrow. 'Actually, you're not. Its a big thing for you to say something like that.' Elsa wanted to jump from a balcony as a silence spread across them like butter. Elsa had prepared herself for anything Jack would say. But not:

'I broke up with Rapunzel.'

'You _what_?'

Jack pursed his lips. 'I, uh, _we_, kind of decided we were better off as friends, and then, yeah...um...'

Elsa could hardly believe what she was hearing.

'You broke up with her?'

'Yes.'

'Why?!'

Jack glanced down the hallway, and at first Elsa thought it was because he was looking to see if anyone was behind him. But then she realized it wasn't - he was just nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck.

'Iason isn't...he knew why you asked him out.'

Elsa felt red. 'Okay...'

'And, uh, he told me to come up here and tell you something.'

Elsa took a step forward, and leaned against the doorway. 'Fire away, Jack.'

'Elsa...'

'You like me?'

'I like you.'

'I like you, too.'

He shook his head like a cat in the rain. 'No. I mean, really _really_ like you.'

'Yeah, well, I really _really_ like you too.'

'You aren't getting this, are you?'

She crossed her arms, feeling lighter than she had in weeks. 'Actually, I do, Jack. And now that I've told you, I feel like I can say anything to you now.' She took a breath. 'When you started dating Rapunzel, I was jealous. _Jealous as all hell_. And when I say you..._kissing_...I just kind of snapped, and walked away. There.'

Jack exhaled, rocking on the balls of his feet. 'Wow. Okay. Since this is happening, can I tell you something?'

'Whatever floats your boat, Jack.'

'...you're mad, aren't you?'

'Of course I'm mad. You break up with Rapunzel and then come to me with _oh, I liked _you_ all along_. You liked _her_, Jack. Maybe you still do.' There had been so much venom in her voice, Jack was afraid she might slam the door in his face and flee from the college.

'Do you want to know why I started dating Rapunzel?'

'Oh, and why is _that_?'

'To get my mind off _you_.'

Elsa opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again. She was thinking about what he said, and he could basically see the clogs and levers pulling in that excellent brain of hers. 'I might call you a player, if I could.'

'Am not!'

'Dump Rapunzel, then zoom up away from her to tell me this?'

It was Jack's turn to pause. The way he kept pursing his lips, it made Elsa have the small desire to kiss him. Oh, God. She was going insane in the brain. There was a silence that Elsa had the perfect moment to sprint by him and fling herself from the roof. She was going to die of suspense before another word would be uttered. 'Uh, Elsa...?'

'Mmmm?'

'Are we still friends?'

'Don't be an _ass_, Jack. _Of course_ we are.'

Jack gave off a lazy grin. 'Great.'

'Great indeed.'

Jack folded his arms, matching her stance. 'I have a question.' He said.

'Then can I ask you on afterwards?'

'Sure thing.'

'Alright, go.'

Elsa was nervous as he opened his mouth to speak. What would he ask?

'You've never been in a relationship before, have you?'

She tried to sound casual and cool. 'No. My question now!'

The words slipped out of her lips before she could think: 'Would you ever let me kiss you?'

She clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide, as Jack laughed at her. 'I mean, no,' she shook herself vigorously, 'like, would you? I mean, I'd like too. No! I'd like to kiss you, but not now. I mean, _Jesus_, I don't _want_ to kiss you. Can I? _Ugh_! _Just forget it_!' She must have been as red as a brick. Jack beamed at her. 'Whenever you'd like me to, Elsa.' She breathed in deeply. 'Jack, I need to go.'

He made a show of peering around her room. 'No one is here.'

'I need to go before I die of embarrassment.'

He nodded. 'Ah. Alrighty then.'

She smiled and said her goodbyes, and just as the door shut, she flung herself onto the bed. Could it be possible that the heat from her face could melt onto the floor?

* * *

**AIR HIGH FIVES!**

**Write out and roll out!**

**~Alk1101~**


	27. Chapter 23

**Alright, ba bing! NEW IDEA!**

**By the way, I have to say...**

**R.I.P. Robin Williams**

**R.I.P. Joan Rivers**

**You shall be dearly missed...**

**ANYWAY!  
:)**

* * *

Elsa chewed at her pen, thought clouding and head pounding. After a long mental argument with her inner self, Elsa had just decided to write down something. Anything. Not even _Call of Duty_ could calm her nerves now. This was an exercise that her mother had taught her - in time of stress, get out that pencil and scribble out what you're thinking. Elsa massaged her scalp. Ugh. She was so _stressed_, so _anxious_. Everything that had happened had left her all crumpled in a pile of _I can't live with this_. Writing down the first thought that popped into her extraordinary brain, her page quickly formed the letters:

_I've always hated blue eyes. I have yet in my life to have the pleasure of meeting someone with green eyes. Green eyes are very appealing to me, and the idea of actually seeing a real person with real irises that color...it makes me all giddy. Blue eyes, though. That is a no-no. I've detested the way that they always just looked like a transparent doubled skin to the white in your eyeball. And when you swivel then around, you can see the veins that swirl and writhe underneath. I would even settle for deep blue eyes - but my eye color is just _bleh_. Jack's is the same, but for some reason his color is more calming and...prettier._

Elsa paused on the full stop. She did not want to go into a full-fledged paragraph on the Jack's _eyes_. Good God, she was going mental. New subject.

_Once, _she wrote, _when I was visiting Germany, my mother had to pull up on the side of the road for a random breath test. The police officer who had stopped us had this really weird mustache, like a worm dipped in oil had decided to take shelter below his nose. His facial hair must have amused Anna more than anyone, because as he began talking, the mustache began wiggling, and she almost squealed with laughter if I hadn't shot my hand over her mouth. Her shoulders shook until we were back on the highway, and when I removed my palm, she was silently cracking up._

This writing thing was becoming interesting. Sighing, she put the cap on the pen. She almost jumped out of her skin when a voice sounded behind her. 'Don't stop now, you were doing such a good job!' Twisting around, Elsa met the smiling faces of Iason and Jack. 'Oh, its just you.' She placed her forehead in her hand, emotionally sighing with relief. 'Its nice to know you've been to Germany.' Iason said to her in German.

'It was...interesting. A lot of, uh, people.' She responded in the same tongue.

'Ever been to Munich?'

'No, I was in Schwangau. I was visiting that castle there...?'

Iason clicked his fingers, like his memory had been jogged. 'Oh, yeah, the Schwangau castle. You know they used that in Sleeping Beauty?'

Elsa nodded. 'My father and I were the only ones who spoke German, and my sister, Anna, always made fun of the language.' Elsa made a face. 'When we got back, she kept pretending to be Hitler and always pushed me around, shouting, 'Into ze gas chamber with zis filth!'. In the end, my father started telling her to respect the Jews more, and so then she went down to the store and came back with a permanent marker. She made a sign that read, 'No Nazis!' and tapped it onto her door. Its still there.'

Oh, what Elsa would give to be at home right now and see that messy piece of paper that was pinned on Anna's flowery door. Iason laughed, and then told her, 'I have a younger brother, and his name is Albert. When day, our horse Mayer ran away, and then Albert paraded around the backyard wearing a saddle and horse shoes. When my mother came out to get him, he told her that in order to catch the horse, he had to become the horse. And what do you know, Mayer came back.'

It was Elsa's turn to laugh. Jack, who clearly wanted the conversation to continue in English, cleared his throat. 'So, um,' he began, 'me and Iason...Iason and I, whatever, wanted to know if you'd let us play video games on your TV.'

'Sure. Like what?'

'What have you got?'

'Everything and anything. Can I join in?'

Jack grinned. 'Fine by me, Arendelle.'

* * *

**Oh wow. Was NOT expecting this chapter to go down like that.**

**Write out and roll out!**

**~Alk1101~**


	28. Chapter 24

**RIGHTY O! IM PUMPED LETS DO THIS SHIZ BANG!**

**By the way, I'm using an idea that one of my fans put out there.**

**So that means, IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS DO NOT (I REPEAT, DO NOT) HESITATE TO ASK ME TO PUT IT IN!**

**ALSO!**

**I'm sorry that I didn't post on the weekend, I was away in Australia for a skiing competition.**

**GUESS WHO CAME 2ND IN THE STATE SENIOR GIRLS!**

**Thats right!**

**_Not_ me!**

**No, I'm joking I did. XD**

**:)**

* * *

Turns out, Elsa creamed Jack and Iason at _Conker's Bad Fur Day_. Being the rage quitter he was, Jack flung his controller back onto the couch and started ruffling through Elsa's things whilst Elsa and Iason played a fierce gun battle against one another. Mixed tones and words came from different sides of the room.

'I got you! Ha!'

'Ah, come on! That wasn't fair!'

'It was! There are no rules!'

'Elsa, I didn't know you stored protein bars under your pillow!'

'Go to the fort, go! You idiot, _run_!'

'Keep running! GRAB THE FLAME THROWER, IASON! DO YOU NOT KNOW ANYTHING?!'

'Heck more than you do!'

'Oooh, what do we have here...'

'RUN IASON! YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE GOING TO BE STUCK AND IN THERE AND I SURE AS HELL AM NOT GOING TO SAVE YOU!'

'HELP ME!'

'GET OUT OF THE FRIGGING GAS CHAMBER!'

'NOOOOOO!'

'HA! I WIN! YOU DIED!' Elsa whooped with victory as Iason grinned and reset the game. Jack suddenly pulled out the paper Elsa had been writing on. Elsa, suddenly realizing he had been rummaging through everything, shot up like a bullet and lunged towards him.

'Jack-!'

But Jack held up the paper high, despite her protests. He shook his head and made a clicking noise with his tongue. '_Tsk_. Elsa, let me read this!'

'No!'

'Why not?'

Elsa paused. She shouldn't make a big deal out of it. Rocking back on the balls of her feet, she spun around and plopped down on the couch. 'Nothing. Just read it.' Raising the paper to his face, Jack's eyes scanned it before a small, wicked grin spread over his face. 'Ooooh. You think my eyes are pretty?'

Elsa stared at the screen, and her thumbs moved fast over the controller. 'No way.'

'Beautiful?'

'In your dreams, Frost.'

'Charming? Dreamy? _To die for_?'

Turning to Iason, Elsa raised an eyebrow. 'Can you hear any white noise? Like an annoying humming?'

Iason, who realized what she was doing, said, 'Yeah, I can. I think we better ignore it.'

'I am not going down that easily, Ia-_shon_.' Jack taunted, but they both turned around and continued playing. Now different shouts came bouncing across the walls again.

'ELSA! DON'T DROP DOWN THE HOLE! ARE YOU STUPID?!'

'JESUS, IASON, I DIDN'T SEE IT, OKAY!'

'THAT IS NOT EXCUSE! I'M THERE! ELSA, _LOOK AT THE FRIGGING MAP_!'

'I'M COMING, _HOLD ON_!'

'Elsa, look into my eyes...'

'OH MY _GOD_, ELSA, GRAB THE THROWING KNIVES!'

'...don't you feel a connection?'

'IASON, YOU IDIOT! YOU FELL OFF THE BRIDGE, YOU BASTARD!'

'BUT _YOU_ FELL INTO THE HOLE!'

'BUT I DIDN'T _DIE_, DID I?'

Jack watched in amusement as they began yelling at each other in German, and then suppressed a laugh when Iason yelled 'NEIN!' at her in his best Hitler voice. When they had gone quiet again, Jack wedged himself into a chair next to them, watching the screen as well.

'Hey, Jack, after this game is finished, do you want to verse me?' Iason asked.

Elsa elbowed Iason in the ribs. 'Why not me?'

'Because you're a tough one. I like battling easy people.'

Jack frowned. 'I'm not easy.'

'You are.'

'Am not!'

'Am too.'

Elsa waved her hands in the air, silencing their jabbering. 'Calm your farms! Right, Jack, take my controller. Iason, beat the crap out of him.'

Tossing the gadget into Jack's waiting hands, Elsa got up and went over to her computer. Switching it on, Elsa then started playing around with her setting, bored and stuck listening to Iason and Jack rant on about the video game. She had finished all her work assigned by her teachers, all her Russian vocabulary charts from online and had completed her daily training on _Lumosity_. She glanced over at the clock, wishing Mulan didn't have a sleepover at Esmeralda's parents house tonight. Curling her hair into a braid, Elsa stood up just as Jack did. 'The night is still young,' he announced, 'I'm going out.' Elsa cocked an eyebrow. Iason stood up too. 'Make that two of us.' Elsa looked at them, and then nodded. 'Where are you going? Its 8pm.'

'We're going to go have a drink.' Elsa almost puked out her salad she had eaten earlier.

'_What_?'

It was Jack's turn to raise an eyebrow. 'Uh, I'm an 18 year old. Hello. Its the golden rule to go crazy and let loose.'

'_What_?'

'And Iason surely agrees. Don't you, my boy? Surely you've had beer before if you've come from Germany.'

'Yes, I have.'

'_What_?!'

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she had under-estimated them again. They weren't all squeaky clean and perfect, of course. Elsa imagined her inner self dancing to a jig and singing _lower your expectations, lower your expectations._

_'_Care do join us, Elsa?' Iason asked her in German.

'_NEIN_!' She practically shouted, and Jack laughed.

'She doesn't drink, you ninny.' Jack explained, and Iason shrugged, grinning. 'We'll make you one day, Arendelle.' Jack said.

He then splayed his hands into the air as if he were some grand performer. 'The day Elsa Arendelle drinks is the day the world ends.'

Elsa rolled her eyes, and opened the door.

'Get drunk for me, okay?'

Jack grinned.

'Sure can do.'

And she shut the door behind them, and she knew Jack would exactly that.

* * *

**ALRIGHTY! I NEED TO GET TO MY SCIENCE CLASS SO I'M LEAVING Y'ALL TO IMAGINE JACK AS A DRUNKEN IDIOT!**

**AIR HIGH FIVES!**

**Write out and roll out!**

**~Alk1101~**


	29. Chapter 25

**INSPIRATION IS LAUNCHED AND I AM READY TO MAKE THE BEST DRUNKEN CHAPTER THIS FRIGGING FANDOM HAS SEEN!**

* * *

The knock at Elsa's door at 2pm had her stumbling across the carpet to yank open the door. She paused, her legs feeling like lead and her eyes half-closed. Was it Jack? The banging continued, and Elsa flinched. Jack wouldn't do that. Neither would Iason. Had the door finally built up immunity to Mulan's large foot?

'Elsa! _Elsa_! Let down your hair!'

Yep. 100% Jack, his words loud and hardly slurred. There was the loud noise of someone shoving Jack out of the way, and Iason's voice came through the door. 'Elsa, he had too much to drink. I tried to stop him at 4 bottles, but then he was already addicted.'

Elsa sounded drunk herself. 'How-' She let out a huge yawn, 'How come you're back here?'

A pause.

'Uh, Jack said he wanted to talk to you.'

Elsa pulled open the door, and Jack grinned at her, looking completely normal except for a small glaze in his eyes.

'Elsa,' he drawled out her name before speaking normally, 'I have come to my senses.'

'You're far from it, Jack.' She told him, and gestured into the hallway. 'Go to your dorm and have a booze party with Gaston. I'm not interested.' She tried to shut the door, but he shot out his foot to stop her. Elsa flinched, and twist of concern went through Jack's eyes before they settled into the usual humor and brightness. 'I have come to my senses.' He repeated. 'And I have to tell you something.'

Elsa glanced at her clock. 'Tell me in the morning, okay?'

This time, she managed a small wave at a sober (enough) Iason and slammed the door. Turning around, she jumped out of her skin when Jack shouted, 'I love you, Elsa Arendelle, and I shall not leave until thou shall say thou love me too.'

Elsa couldn't help but laugh through her words. 'Jack, come _on_. Go to bed.' She only really said it because she just knew Rapunzel would wake up down the hall, and probably get a bit teary-eyed. If she wasn't there, though, Elsa would pull Jack into her room and slap that boy silly.

'No!' Ugh, boys were persistent.

'I love you, and our love is impossible to break just like the...the...what are they called...those white fluffy marshmallows in the blue pool above us.'

'Are you talking about clouds and the sky?'

'Yeah. Those things.'

She heard Iason laugh from the other end.

'Clouds don't break, Jack,' she explained, 'and those marshmallows have water in them, and thats a liquid. Try and break liquid.'

She could picture Jack's quizzical expression so easily. 'Are you saying...water...hm...do clouds urinate?'

Elsa let out a bark of laughter, and Jack seemed to realize how stupid it was, because he laughed too.

And then Jack swerved back to the original topic. 'Our love is...forbidden. Like Romeo and Juliet and like the love of a...dragon and a dragon slayer. But that is what makes it so unique and beautiful.'

Okay, Jack was now classified as insane.

And she _really_ needed sleep.

And he _really_ needed to leave.

Spinning back around, Elsa once again opened the door and this time stepped out. She glanced at Iason and then turned to look at Jack. 'Jack, go to sleep.' She said firmly. He nodded, but didn't move. Elsa wanted to scream with frustration.

'Jack,' she hissed, 'go to your dorm and lay down, shut your eyes and count sheep.'

That seemed to get through to him. 'Okay, biscuit.'

Elsa mentally spluttered. Biscuit? What was she, a fluffy Pomeranian?

'I want to go for a walk.' Jack announced loudly. Suddenly, a door creaked down the hall. A halo of blonde hair poked out of the frame. 'Huh..._Jack_?'

Elsa's heart dropped into her shoes. It was Rapunzel. She jerked her hand out onto Jack's back and led him towards the door out into the campus. 'Okay, lets go for a walk.' She made a following gesture to Iason, and they speed-walked out of there, Jack towing behind in a slouch with a huge grin plastered across his face.

* * *

**~Alk1101~**


	30. Chapter 26

**Right, lets go!**

**Guys, I'm off to a horse riding competition in Italy for a week, so...**

**...thats right!**

**No chapters for a week!**

**I'M SORRY! DON'T YELL! Just think about me plotting the next epic twist...**

**...whilst sweating and covered with horse dung.**

**;)**

**Also!**

**Who here is a HUGE reader?**

**Like, MEGA?**

**I have a few series to recommend!**

**Please tell me if you've read them, so we can fan-girl hand in hand!**

**The Grisha Series**

**The Falling Kingdoms Series**

**The Immortal Instruments Series**

**The Splintered Series**

**The Throne of Glass Series**

**I'll stop there.**

**DORIAN HALLIVARD AND MAGNUS DAMORA FOR LIFE!**

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

After claiming to attempt a robbery in a supermarket, candy store and pet shop, Elsa and Iason finally led Jack around a huge circle of the streets before finally landing back at the campus. Jack seemed less stable than he did before the walk, and Elsa would have sawed her right arm off to rip away from Jack, screaming, and dash across the lawn to get into her bed and read _Siege and Storm_. Stepping into the elevator, Iason thumbed the up button, and they made the slow drawl up the shaft, the machine eerily creaking in the dead of the night. Before Elsa could turn the knob on her door, a buzzing went off. Jumping, she fished for her phone in her pants and raised it to her ear.

'Hello?'

'Elsa, vhy didn't you call me?'

Elsa's face lit up, her feet doing a small dance.

'_Dad_? What? Why - ?'

'Do you know vhat day it is, Elsa?'

Elsa stopped dancing around, and summed up the date in her head. The 23rd of September, 23rd of September...23rd...oh, _crap_.

'Oh, happy birthday, Dad!' Elsa rushed out the words, and then gave a thumbs up to Iason and Jack's quizzical expressions. How could she be so stupid to forget? And why was her father calling her at 6_am_ in the _morning_? Oh, yeah. At home, she usually got up at 5. Now, she was snoring right up into 7. Suddenly Jack threw his hands in the air as if he were some grand performer. 'YES! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, MYSTERY MAN!'

'_Jack_!' Iason hissed, and Jack laughed, skipping in circles while Elsa spoke patiently and steadied to her father in Norwegian.

Jack frowned, listening to the strange sounds rolling off Elsa's tongue. He turned to Iason, pointing a finger at Elsa. 'What's she saying?'

Iason shrugged, and then said, 'I don't speak Norwegian. I'm pretty sure its her Dad's birthday, though.'

Jack grinned wickedly. 'Oh, yes. The devil's middle name, birthday.' Iason shook his head, smiling. 'I think its time to get you back to your bed, Jack. You seem to be saying random things.' Elsa flipped her phone off, and spun towards them. 'Sorry. I need to leave tomorrow for a birthday, and to catch up with my folks.' She eyed Jack suspiciously. 'What was that about the devil?'

'Are you religious, El?' He asked with a smirk.

'No.' She answered curtly.

'What? I just assumed that you'd be since...since Osama Bin Washington discovered...electricity and he was the founder of...Sour Patch Kids.'

Elsa grinned at Jack and rolled her eyes. 'Okay, you need to lie down. _Now_.'

Iason and Elsa began steering Jack through the corridors once more, where students were starting to rouse. They spoke with Jack obliviously as they tried to kept shoving him towards his room.

'You know, I once had a mermaid girlfriend called Gladys, and she was all like, you're not good enough for me, and I'm all like, yeah, well-'

'Uh huh, real interesting.'

'And did I forget to mention my friend, Zeus? I did. Oh, Zeus. I called him Thunder-farts, you know, because he was the Lord of Blenders and Rabbits? And his gas sounded like thunder rolling across those...those green little hairy things on the ground.'

Elsa stopped suddenly, taking a step back. Jack didn't sway, and a smile spread across his lips. 'You figured it out, didn't you?'

Elsa would've slapped him. 'You weren't drunk the entire time! Were you?!'

Jack crossed his arms and ducked beneath a playful yet frustrated fist from Iason. 'Oh, I came around just before we came back to the campus. I thought it would be fun to see what you though of it.'

Elsa waved her hands around, clearly angry yet amused.

'I want to kill you! I will rip out your spinal cord and shove it down your throat, or crave you into a sack of potatoes and feed you to a bunch of gum-less tigers so it takes a long, _long_ time for them to eat that rotten brain of yours!'

'To put it mildly?'

'YES!' She fumed, 'that was only the beginning! I was starting to get worried, Jack! I thought you were high or really going to pass out and die and, and-'

'Whoa, slow down, speedy.' Jack raised a hand. 'You were really worried, weren't you?'

'YES!' She shouted this time, and then quieter, 'don't _ever_ do that again, idiot! _Ever_!'

Jack nodded, but she could tell he would only keep his oath for about a few months.

Elsa turned back around, trudging out of the hallway, steam literally pouring out of her eyes.

'Where are you going, Elsa?' Jack shouted.

'To find a hell big enough for _you_!'

* * *

**~Alk1101~**


	31. Chapter 27

**So, I had a GREAT week of awesomeness on horses!**

**Or make that two...**

**:(**

**I'm sorry I was away for 14 days! I mean, I HAD to keep competing! If you can in the top 3, you had to go to the next round!**

**But the prize for 2nd place was really dodgy...**

**...it was a saddle cover and a water bottle...**

**like, what, YOU THINK I ALREADY DON'T HAVE THAT!**

**OH, AND BECAUSE IT HAS YOUR LOGO ON IT, IT JUST MAKES IT SOOOOOO MUCH MORE SPECIAL.**

**WELL, I THREW OUT THAT SADDLE COVER! MY HORSE DON'T NEED THAT FILTH ON HIS BACK!**

**But I like the water bottle...**

**...hehe. **

**Ahem.**

**Finished raving.**

* * *

Elsa was getting bored. Getting bored with her studies, getting bored with her life, but never getting bored with Jack and Mulan. They always found a way to make her smile. One night, as Elsa, Iason, Mulan and Belle sat on the couches in Elsa's dorm room, Belle asked Elsa, 'how did you even meet Jack and Iason? I mean, they live all the way in block V6!' Elsa glanced at Jack, who gave her a wicked grin. 'Oh, well, you can say things led to another, and _BAM_! Friends.'

'Yeah, that explains it Jack,' Mulan said sarcastically, 'Bam. Next time I need to explain something in science class, I'll just go, "And the Big Bang started and _BAM_! Earth."'

'No, no,' Belle shook her head, 'I mean, I want details. Like, what was the first thing he ever said to you?'

Elsa didn't even have to think. '_Sorry about him. I formally aplogize for that incident, and every moment afterwards._'

Jack and the others mentally reeled back. 'Holy bejesus, Elsa,' Jack told her, stunned, 'that was like, what, 4 months ago? How do you remember that?'

Elsa turned her head away, clearly uncomfortable, 'I don't know.'

'Mmmmm,' Jack narrowed his eyes, but then shrugged, not wanted to make Elsa more fidgety, 'Alright then, but that was pretty amazing.'

Mulan rolled her eyes, and made a motion of whacking Jack's head. 'Hello, dude. She has an ed-'

'Education degree.' Elsa cut in, shooting Mulan a look. Mulan raised an eyebrow. 'No, she means she has an ed-'

'Edible donut in my bag.'

'No! A ed-'

'Ed Sheeran fangirl poster.'

'Elsa! Let me tell them! They have a right to know! An ed-'

'Edmodo account, that how I'm so smart.'

Mulan's eyes opened in shock or astonishment, and her mouth hung wide as she said, 'Wow, you really don't want them to know, do you?'

Elsa nodded, but then caught Jack's eye. He wasn't happy. Not at all. 'What is this?' He asked, frustrated, 'Elsa? Tell me, please.'

Belle squirmed in her seat, and then Iason turned to her, and asked, 'You know! What does she-'

'I just forgot!' Belle shouted, jumping up and pointing at Elsa, 'I have the _Angelfall_ book in my shoulder bag. I'll go get it from my room.' And with that, she dashed off.

Jack and Iason followed her with their eyes. 'Whatever you have to say,' Iason smiled at Elsa, 'it better be good, because Belle just left out of fear. Or something.'

'Belle would leave any conversation that doesn't involve proper punctuation, grammar and books.' Mulan told Iason, who grinned.

Then the attention when back to Elsa.

'Elsa, you may as well tell them,' Mulan said, fluttering her fingers through the air, 'they'll find out sooner or later.'

Could she tell them? She hadn't told anyone beside her family and closest friends. As stupid as it was, she didn't like sharing it because other people might make fun of her and what she was capable of.

'I...I...uh,' she glanced around wildly, trying to figure out an escape route to high-tail her rectum out of there. 'I have an eiditic memory.'

Blank faces stared back at her. Jack blinked. A small smile tugged his lips. 'Wow. Major cool. So, you have a super memory? Oh God, that is awesome. How many words can you read in a minute?'

'9,000.' Elsa blurted.

'What?'

'I mean, like 8,500?'

'That is still a lot!'

'Fine! It is!' Elsa through her hands up. 'Don't get any ideas.'

'Oh, I've got an idea, all right,' Jack said, pulling out a random karate magazine from Mulan's pile on the coffee table.

'Now,' he said, shaking the papers, 'how about a little friendly competition?'

* * *

**~Alk1101~**


End file.
